In My Life
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: Sequel to "Days". Lucius is on a killing spree, Ginny's family's after Draco, Draco's on the brink of insanity, Voldemort's on the rise, and Dumbledore's confused ... well this should be interesting. Rated for language. Please read and review!
1. Surprise, Surprise

**If you are here by mistake, I suggest you read the prequel "Days". Otherwise you won't understand much! **

Chapter 1

"_So then we got this fascinating specimen in. It's like a fellytone, but its portable. They can take it with them wherever they go. Brilliant, I tell you. Positively brilliant." Mr. Weasley was about to launch into another explanation of some muggle item, when the doorbell rang._

_"Ron, be a dear and get the door, would you?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly._

_"Sure Mum." Ron swallowed the food that was in his mouth and got up, as the family continued their numerous conversations. A few minutes later, Ron had still not returned, but they heard a strangled cry of ... surprise? Ginny chuckled and got up, walking towards the front door._

_Ron, being the toned 6'3" that he was, blocked her view of whoever was at the door. So she walked up behind him and stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder. _

_There, in the doorway, with a familiar owl perched on his shoulder, a broom in his hand, and a duffle bag on the ground at his side, was none other than Draco Malfoy._

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, but Draco just blinked.

"Draco?" Ginny pushed Ron out of the way, taking Draco's hands in her own. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"She's ... gone ... dead."

"Who, who's gone, Draco?" His eyes started to well up with tears and he pulled out of Ginny's hold, turning so she couldn't see his eyes.

"I guess ... I just didn't know where else to go ... I'll leave ... its okay." He started to step off the porch, but Ginny ran forward and caught his arm.

"No, it's not okay, because I didn't ask you to leave. Come on, Mum's just put dinner on the table. Ron grab his stuff would you, please?" Ron nodded and picked Draco's duffle bag up off the ground as Ginny took his broom. She led Draco inside and handed Ron the broom; he ran up the stairs and deposited the things in Ginny's bedroom. As they were about to go into the dining room, Ginny stopped. "On second thought, why don't you go up to my bedroom and I'll bring you some food in like five minutes. Ron, show him where my bedroom is, please?"

"Sure, Gin." Ron motioned for Draco to follow him as Ginny walked into the dining room. Draco followed Ron up a flight of stairs to the very top, where there was a room with the words 'Ginerva's Room' written on the door. Ron opened the door and told Draco to make himself at home before closing it again. Draco heard a few thumps, and assumed it was Ron running down the stairs.

He looked around the room; it was painted a periwinkle color and there was a black comforter on the bed he was sitting on. He didn't notice much else, as he wasn't thinking as clearly as one would have normally done. But considering that he had just flown half way across the country it wasn't that surprising. He still wasn't quite sure how he had managed to navigate here, but he was thankful he had.

"Hey there, Draco." He looked up to see Charlie poke his head in through the door and smile. "Ginny's talking to Mum, and it's going to be a while. Ginny never got the chance to tell them about you. So, it would probably behoove you to look nice when they finally call you downstairs. I'm suggesting a shower and some clean clothes. The bathroom's at the end of the hall; every thing you'll need is in there, including some towels on the sink. I'm assuming you have something nice to wear?" Charlie cringed as he heard some yelling from the living room.

"Um, yeah, yes, I have some dress robes."

"Good. As you can tell, there's no hurry." Charlie smiled weakly and turned to leave.

"Wait! Charlie!"

"Yeah?" he responded, turning back around with a surprised expression on his face.

"Umm ... thanks. For everything, you know."

"Anytime," Charlie said as he waved his hand dismissively.

**The Living Room of The Burrow**

"What were you thinking?! His father is a Death Eater! Voldemort's right-hand man for all we know!"

"Daddy, please! He's not like that! He refused to become a Death Eater!" Ginny whimpered, tears streaking down her face.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I cannot believe you! You have put yourself in danger, not to mention the rest of the family! Do you have any idea what Lucius will do when he finds out about this?!" Mrs. Weasley was standing over Ginny, with her hands on her hips, while Mr. Weasley was standing by the fireplace with a forlorn expression on his face. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were sitting on the couch, looking extremely sad and torn. They wanted Ginny to be happy, but the danger Draco had put them all in was inexcusable. Ron was sitting on the loveseat with Ginny, a protective arm wrapped around her shoulders. Charlie was standing, removed from the conversation, near the kitchen door, shaking his head.

"Please, Mum. Just listen to me!"

"NO! Ginerva. I don't believe you deserve the time of day. Now, up to your room!" Mrs. Weasley pointed her hand at the main staircase while glaring at her daughter.

"But, Molly, what are we going to do about Draco?"

"Oh I don't know, Arthur! What would you like to do?! Send him back to wherever he came from!"

"NO! MUM, PLEASE!" Ginny fell to her knees, clutching the edge of her mothers robes and sobbing uncontrollably. "If you send him back, Lucius will ... please!" She clenched her eyes closed and continued to plead in a soft voice as her parents debated amongst themselves. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her up onto her feet. She wrapped her own arms around the middle of whoever it was.

"Mum, it would not be a good idea to send Draco back to Malfoy Manor. What Ginny says is true." Ginny immediately recognized the voice as Charlie's and she squeezed him tighter for a moment before releasing him and turning to her parents, who were both giving her stern looks. Ginny looked at them, pleadingly.

"Charlie, show Draco the guest room. Ginny, you _will not_ speak to him until we have this sorted out. Is that clear?"

**The Guest Bedroom of The Burrow**

Draco sighed in frustration and sat up; he couldn't sleep. All the Weasleys except Ginny and Ron were down in the Living Room yelling; yelling about _him_. He could hear that Charlie, Harry, and Hermione were on Ginny's side, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all for sending Draco back to Malfoy Manor, and Fred and George were trying to keep the peace.

He got up off the bed and started to pace back and forth in front of it. He was a wreck; there was no denying that. His hair was a mess from him running his hands through it too many times; there were dark circles under his eyes because he hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours. You'd be surprised how long it took to get from Malfoy Manor to The Burrow. He heard an odd noise; it sounded like a strange mix between a cry of frustration and a sob. He crept towards the door and opened it slowly. The sight was almost too much for him to behold.

Ginny was sitting at the top of the stairs, sobbing violently into Ron's shoulder. Ron was rubbing her back and trying to comfort her, rocking her back and forth in his arms. He shot a worried glance in the direction of the living rooms as the voices raised another octave.

Draco felt tears prick his eyes as he shook his head and closed the door. Everything was his fault; first his Mum, now Ginny. The only reason that Lucius could have to kill her was he. He didn't want to be Death Eater. But maybe if he had just agreed to be one in the first place none of this would have happened. He couldn't get the picture of Lucius standing there, with his hands stained with his mother's blood out of his mind.

_Memories consume   
Like opening the wound   
I'm picking me apart again   
You all assume   
I'm safe here in my room   
Unless I try to start again_

But that wasn't what his Mum wanted; he knew that. This was all so bloody confusing! All he knew for sure was that he wanted to be back in Malfoy Manor with his Mum right next to him, both of them joking about the day's escapades. That may have sounded childish, but that was really what he wanted. He wished all the confusion, the hurt; everything would just go away.

_I don't want to be the one   
The battles always choose   
'Cause inside I realize   
That I'm the one confused_

He wondered how his life had gotten so fucked up all of a sudden. Just two weeks ago everything had been perfect, or as near to perfect as it had ever been. But in a flash, it had all changed 180 degrees. He wasn't exactly sure how or when all this had happened; but he was sure that he hated every last bit of it.)

_I don't know what's worth fighting for   
Or why I have to scream   
I don't know why I instigate   
And say what I don't mean   
I don't know how I got this way   
I know it's not alright   
So I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight_

Draco slumped onto the bed as his chest started to constrict. He heaved a sigh as tears started to pour out of his eyes. His Mum was dead and Ginny was sitting on the stairs crying her eyes out. All because of him. And all he could do was sit here and cry. What in the bloody hell was wrong with him?

_Clutching my cure   
I tightly lock the door   
I try to catch my breath again   
I hurt much more   
Than anytime before   
I had no options left again_

He knew it sounded completely self-centered, but why did all these things have to happen to him? It seemed as if the all the bad things were happening to him instead of someone else. Hell, he was born into a family that was cursed with becoming evil if they didn't find and marry their true love. He hadn't really had a chance with a start like that. But nonetheless, he'd found her. And she was miserable because of him.

_I dont want to be the one   
The battles always choose   
'Cause inside I realize   
That I'm the one confused_

Why couldn't he have just stayed out of Lucius' way? Was it so horrible to just avoid the lunatic? But no, he had to give him narky replies. He always had to provoke Lucius. Perhaps if he hadn't...no...he... couldn't think about that.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for   
Or why I have to scream   
I don't know why I instigate   
And say what I don't mean   
I don't know how I got this way   
I'll never be alright   
So, I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight_

But what it all came down to, was the common dominator ... it all came down to _him._ Draco Malfoy. He wondered if it was something he could change? Or if it was simply his character? It didn't matter; he couldn't go on like this. Hurting the people he loved; he had to do something to change it.

_I'll paint it on the walls   
'Cause I'm the one at fault   
I'll never fight again   
And this is how it ends_

But then again; he knew he couldn't change things. They were as they were. He listened to Ginny crying for a moment longer before allowing sleep to overtake him. He drifted off to dreams of his mother ... being murdered.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for   
Or why I have to scream   
But now I have some clarity   
to show you what I mean   
I don't know how I got this way   
I'll never be alright   
So, I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight_

_("Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park)_

A/N: Hey there everyone! Yes that's right! I have returned! This fic is going to be a lot longer than the prequel, "Days" because it encompasses the war. I'm sure that makes a lot of you very happy! I really hope you all liked this! **Please review!**


	2. One and Only

Chapter 2

"Draco?" Ginny's voice and a soft knocking on his door awakened Draco. He groaned and rolled over to look at the clock; it was nearly 10 o'clock. He got up out of bed and without bothering to put on a shirt, strode over to the door. He opened it to see Ginny standing there, looking extremely tired; she still had tearstains on her cheeks and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Everyone's out for the day. I thought you might want to talk about what happened."

"Oh, yeah." Draco opened the door a little wider so Ginny could come in. She walked over and sat down on the bed, looking tense. "Gin, it's just me remember?"

"What do you mean?" she gave him a confused glance.

"You're acting like … I don't know." Draco caught sight of the ring on Ginny's left hand and felt encouraged. "I … I'm sorry for barging in on you like this."

"Draco what's going on?"

"What do you mean Ginny?" Draco asked, avoiding her eyes.

"You show up on my doorstep mumbling to yourself and now you … you look like a train wreck. You haven't brushed your hair or shaved in who knows how long and the circles under your eyes are so dark you look like a bloody raccoon. Now tell me what's going on." Despite her harsh words, Ginny's tone was comforting and calm with a touch of worry.

Draco leaned against the wall and sank to the ground, hugging his knees and trying to fight back the tears. "She's gone … dead."

"Who's dead, Draco?" Ginny stood up and gave him an extremely worried expression.

"Mum." As Draco forced the word out of his mouth, he broke down. He hadn't really cried about it yet, but now he just couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Ginny was at his side in a second and he let himself melt into her arms. She rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back and whispering comforting things in his ear. She ran her hands through his hair, just like he had told her his Mum would do when he was little and couldn't sleep. Within moments, Draco was fast asleep in Ginny's arms, tears still rolling down his pale cheeks.

**Later**

Draco groaned as he stirred from his, surprisingly, peaceful sleep. He figured it had something to do with the redhead who was curled up next to him.

"Ginny?" She yawned as her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, Merlin. What time is it?" Draco laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist; she really deserved the rest and he didn't want her worrying about when she had to be where, not for the moment at least. She'd done so much for him, more than he could ever repay. And, as strange as it seemed, his grief over his mother's death seemed very slightly dulled by her presence. Something told him that Narcissa would have wanted him to be around Ginny right then.

"Stay with me, please. Just for a little while." She hesitated, but seeing the pleading look on his face, settled back into his arms without another word.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Draco sighed; he knew he would have to get it out sooner or later, and right now it was burning a hole in his heart. So he decided it was better to tell Ginny than to push her away and effectively loose her. "I came home … in the afternoon … I planned to tell her that I'd be eating at the Zabini Manor … I found _him_." Draco's voice held so much loathing and utter rage that it made Ginny shiver.

"Shh, its okay," she whispered, before kissing him lightly on the cheek and simultaneously rubbing the other cheek with her thumb. Draco reached up and took the hand that was still touching his cheek in his own, allowing their fingers to entwine, as he took a deep breath.

"He had … blood on his hands … Mum's blood. I didn't realize that's what it was until I saw her locket." Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly, but said nothing, knowing that wasn't the end of it. "I grabbed my stuff and … I didn't know where to go … I tried to find Blaise but no one was at his house … the only place I could think of was here."

Just then, there was a light tapping on the window. The two looked up to see a white horned owl fluttering there; Ginny got up and opened the window. The owl flew in, dropped its letter in Draco's lap, and then flew back out. Closing the window, Ginny sat back down next to Draco.

"Who is it from?"

"That was Blaise's owl." Draco's brow furrowed as he ripped open the letter and started to read it:

_Where are you? My mother is dead._

_B.Z._

"Oh gods … oh gods no! Not this! Why!" Draco shouted, tearing the letter into tiny pieces. It was bad enough that he had to deal with losing his own mother, but now his best friend in the entire world had to go through the exact same thing. It did seem oddly fitting; they had gone through everything together, now this was just another event that they would deal with … together. Only that they weren't together, he had no idea where Blaise was and vice versa. "I have to go, Ginny. If Derek gets a hold of him … its bad enough I let my mother get killed, I'm not going to let Blaise have the same fate."

Draco stood up and started to gather up his belongings. After a few moments, Ginny finally understood what he was intending to do. Namely, go back to Zabini Manor and, if necessary, Malfoy Manor. She stood up and gave him an angry, worried expression.

"You stop right there, Draco Malfoy. There is no way in the seven hells that I'm letting you out of this house so that you can go put your life in danger. Your mother's death was in no way your fault. I'm not going to let you go out there and put your life on the line for no good reason. You're not thinking clearly!"

"Oh, I'm not thinking clearly! I wonder why in fucking hell I'm not thinking clearly! Have you ever lost someone! No! You haven't! You have no idea how this feels!" Draco glared at her as he pointed to the door. Willing the tears to stay back, Ginny returned his glare before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he realized what he had just said to Ginny. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he sank into the bed.

**The Burrow's Garden**

"Mum says supper's ready … Gin why are you crying?"

"Oh, hi Ron. Nothing, I'm okay, just … having a bad day is all. Has Mum said anything about Draco?" Ginny stood up from her spot on the bench and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"No." Ron shook his head sadly as Ginny sniffed back more tears. "Hey, come here." She looked up to see her brother holding out his arms; she sniffed again as he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks … for yesterday … for everything really."

"Don't mention it Gin, that's what big brothers are for, yeah?" Ginny smiled despite herself as Ron pulled out of the hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go have some supper." She nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, comfortingly, and led her back to The Burrow.

Dinner passed in silence; Ginny was seated between Ron and Harry, who were continuously shooting her worried glances, along with Fred and George. Charlie had taken a page out of Draco's book and not shown up for dinner, nor was he anywhere else in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't even make an attempt at small talk; both were lost in their own world, hardly ever looking up from their plates, except to glance at each other and Ginny.

But that wasn't what was bothering Ginny; it was what Draco had said. She started to wonder why, exactly, she was risking her relationship with her family, as well as putting them all in danger, for him. Did she really love him?

Yes, yes of course she did. Right? She had stopped eating a few moments ago and was playing with the silver ring on her finger. She ran her finger over the inscription and took a deep breath.

_Pop! Pop!_ Just then, Charlie and Professor Dumbledore appeared in the dining room. Charlie was looking angry while Professor Dumbledore was wearing an unreadable expression.

"We need to talk," Charlie stated in a somber voice, looking at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley looked at him questioningly, but he just ignored her.

"We'll get the dishes, Molly," Hermione offered as she and Harry rose and started to clear the table.

"Thank you, dear." With that, everyone except Harry and Hermione filed into the living room. Ginny was seated on the couch between Fred and George and with Ron on the floor in front of her. Charlie was sitting on the arm of the couch and caught Ginny's eye to give her an encouraging smile. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down on the loveseat and Dumbledore remained standing.

"Would someone please go fetch Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course, Professor," Ron said as he stood up and started up the stairs. Charlie stood as well and took his spot in front of Ginny on the floor. In any other situation, it would have seemed nearly comical to see Ginny surrounded by her brothers, as if they were forming a wall around her. But right then, it did wonders to calm Ginny.

"How did you know that Malfoy was here, Albus?"

"Please, Molly. All will be explained momentarily, but both Draco and I would appreciate it if you called him by his given name." Dumbledore smiled as Mrs. Weasley nodded vaguely and looked away.

A few minutes later, Ron came back down the stairs, followed by Draco. Ginny was extremely relieved to see that he had not left the house, which she half-expected him to do. Ron walked over to the couch and nudged Charlie with his foot; Charlie moved over a bit so that Ron could sit down next to him. Draco sat down slowly in the only vacant chair; the squashy armchair.

"I'm assuming you all know the situation between Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley." Everyone nodded, unsure of how Professor Dumbledore knew. Draco tried to catch Ginny's eye, but she just continued to look Dumbledore, ignoring Draco completely. "I have just received news of the recent death –"

"You mean murder," Draco interjected quietly, but bitterly.

"Yes, the murder of Narcissa Malfoy. I have also received word that Bethany Zabini was also … murdered." Draco inhaled sharply, but Dumbledore went on. "I hope it will not be an inconvenience to request that Draco be allowed to stay with you until the investigation is finished, Molly?"

"Isn't Hogwarts safer? I mean, I'd rather him be safe," Ginny stated meekly.

"No, it is not. The first place Lucius will look is at Hogwarts. And I have sneaking suspicion that he is more than slightly involved with Narcissa's death, but that is, of course, only my speculation. I will not force you to allow him to stay here, but it is my request." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be silently contemplating it. "Why don't you give me a moment alone with Molly and Arthur?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the rest of the Weasley clan and Draco.

That was just too much for Ginny; she shot out of her seat, glowering. "No! This decision involves us just as much as it involves them! You know what, do whatever the hell you want! I don't really care!" Draco's heart sank at hearing Ginny's words. "But I'm not losing him, okay! If you make him leave, I'm leaving with him and I don't give a rat's ass what you want!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at Ginny disbelievingly as she ran from the room and out the back door, slamming it behind her. Draco was reeling.

"Now see what you've done! Why can't you get it through your thick skulls! Did you fall in love because it was the right thing to do!" Charlie didn't even wait for an answer, but just continued, having stood up when Ginny stormed out of the room. "NO! You didn't! You fell in love because you did! If I have to, I'll take the both of them to Romania with me, but you're not going to split them up because of some stupid grudge you've been carrying since you were teenagers!" Charlie started to storm out of the room, but before he reached the door he stopped and turned around. He strode over to Draco and, grabbing his arm rather forcefully, yanked him to his feet. With one final glare at his parents, he dragged Draco out the back door after Ginny.

The twins and Ron stared after him in shock; he had stood up to their parents the night before and several other times during his life, but he had never outright yelled at them. They were surprised at his bravery, quite frankly.

**Outside, Near the Lake**

Draco and Charlie walked up to Ginny, who was staring at the water with her back to them. She didn't seem to notice their presence, so Charlie spoke up. "Gin … Draco … look, I know there's something wrong between the two of you, so just talk okay? Don't worry about Mum and Dad … I'll fix things, I promise." With that, Charlie walked back to the house, shaking his head.

"Ginny … I'm so sorry … I –"

"Don't bother, Malfoy. I don't want to talk." Ginny's voice cracked slightly.

Draco stumbled backwards a few steps. One phrase kept running through his head: _You get one and only one chance to snare your Erinys Amor Semper … You get one and only one chance to snare your Erinys Amor Semper ……_

What if his one and only chance was already gone?

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry to all of you readers! I know I've been horrible! This will be re-posted again soon once its beta'd and I'll answer all review there, sorry again but I don't have time to do that right now. Please review, even though I've been a horrible person!


	3. Lost in Your Kiss

Chapter 3

"Ginny, oh gods what have I done?" Draco whispered. He sank to the ground on his knees, intent to stay there until Ginny would at least talk to him and he could sort out this mess. After a few minutes, Ginny turned around, giving Draco a confused expression. He could see tearstains on her cheeks and instantly wanted to make it all better, no matter what the cost. But, alas, that was impossible.

"What Draco?"

"I'm sorry Ginny. I'm so sorry! I can't believe I said something like that! Please, please, please don't leave me!" Draco begged in a very un-Malfoy-like voice. Ginny stood up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him and giving him a confused expression.

"Why would I leave you over something so silly like that? I was pretty mad, but everyone says things they don't mean sometimes. It's human nature." Draco sighed heavily and reached out his arms, silently asking for Ginny's permission to hug her. With a smile, Ginny cupped his face in her hands and leaned forward, kissing him gently. Draco wrapped his arms around her, feeling more relieved than he ever had in his entire life.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. So sorry," he whispered.

"Shh, it's okay. Do you really think I risk losing my family over some guy that I didn't really love?"

"You mean that?"

Ginny chuckled as she laid her head against Draco's chest. "Of course I mean that, silly … but you were wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You were wrong about me not knowing how it feels to lose someone. The year before my first year … my godmother was in a magical accident … I was really close to her … it was part of the reason I latched onto Tom so quickly." She chuckled and shook her head.

"What?"

"I've never told anyone that before. I mean everyone knew that Michelle died … but I put on a brave face for everyone. Don't do that for me with your Mum okay?" Draco gave her a confused look. "Don't put on a façade for me; I can see right through it, so it's a waste of energy."

"You surprise me sometimes." Draco chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Ginny.

They stayed like that, Ginny leaning against Draco and his arms around her, for a good hour, before Charlie came charging out of the house. Because the sun had already set, they didn't notice the wide grin that was plastered on his face, and groaned, assuming he had bad news.

"No matter what happens, remember this, okay?" Draco said as he took Ginny's left hand and ran his finger over the silver band. She nodded wordlessly as he kissed her forehead.

"How bad is it, Charlie?"

"Bad? Ha! It's not bad; it's marvelous! Dumbledore's convinced them to let him stay here all summer!" Ginny's face lit up and, standing up, she launched herself at her favorite brother. "Gin … air!"

"Oh, sorry Charlie." She smiled sheepishly. "Draco can you believe this! It's all going to be okay after all." Draco smiled and nodded.

_Perhaps I haven't lost her after all_, he thought as he watched Ginny do a little dance, ecstatic that Draco was no longer being forced to leave The Burrow.

**The Next Day, The Living Room of The Burrow**

"Umm, Mr. Weasley?" Draco had gotten up extra early in the hopes of catching both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, before Mr. Weasley went to work and Mrs. Weasley was tangled up in her various projects.

"Yes?" Both of the elder Weasleys turned to face Draco, with mild annoyance on their faces, but they, admirably, did try to hide it. Not very successfully, mind you.

"I'd umm …" Draco shrugged mentally, it was now or never and never simply would not do. "I'd like to apologize for everything Lucius has done to you and your family and to tell you how grateful I am that you're letting me stay here. If I were you, I certainly wouldn't let me stay."

"Thank you Draco, that means more than you know. And, it's Arthur." Arthur stuck out his hand, which Draco shook firmly. He smiled in spite of himself as Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek and disapparated.

With a smile, Molly stepped forward and hugged Draco tightly. "You're most welcome dear." She smiled again as she released him and started to leave, but turned around suddenly. "Oh, and please call me Molly." Draco nodded and smiled as he listened to her bustle around the kitchen.

In some strange way, she reminded him very much of Narcissa. Or at least, the way Narcissa really was. When Lucius wasn't around, she was one of the most worrying, compassionate, and overbearing mothers you could find. She fussed over Draco a lot, although she did it in a less obvious way. Like during dinner, if he had something in the corner of his mouth, she would look straight at him as she dabbed the corners of her own mouth with her napkin, whereas most mothers would lick their finger and reach over to rub it off. Draco found it most amusing.

Ginny smiled when she saw Draco standing in the middle of her dining room, hands in his pockets, staring at the door to the kitchen. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, setting her chin on his shoulder. She felt him tense up before realizing it was she and starting to relax again.

"What's wrong love?"

"Oddly enough, she reminds me of … Mum." He chuckled softly and half-heartedly.

"You miss her, huh?"

"More than you know, Gin." They stood there for a few moments, both lost in their own worlds, before Ginny stood up on her tip-toes and left a trail of kisses along Draco's jaw line. When she got to his ear, she nibbled on his earlobe; something she knew drove him crazy. She ran her hands over the well-defined muscles in his chest and abs, enjoying the way she could still feel them through his sweater.

Draco looked down at her and smirked; she smiled back mischievously for a moment before reaching up to nibble on his earlobe again, making him shiver, uncharacteristically.

"Come with me," he said simply as he pulled out of her grasp, took her hand in his and started for the stairs. He led her up the stairs and into his room, where he closed the door behind them.

Closing the distance between them, Draco put one hand in the small of Ginny's back and the other behind her neck. Slowly, he pulled her into a soft, innocent, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he saw that she had a particularly adorable, albeit goofy, grin on her face.

"Do you realize how long it has been since I've kissed you?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded, biting her lip, before replying. "Let's not make it any longer, shall we?"

Draco leaned down and covered Ginny's mouth with his again; he knew that if he kissed Ginny, the entire world would seemingly melt away and that was exactly what he needed right then. So, for the first time, he let himself get completely lost in Ginny's kisses.

A/N: Again, I'm terribly sorry and I'll answer reviews when I replace this chapter with the beta'd version.  



	4. A Friend's Peril and a Brother's Comfort

**A/N**: Please read the "Note to All" at the bottom of the chapter! Sorry for the wait!

**Chapter 4: A Friend's Peril and a Brother's Comfort  
**

"Where's your beau, Ginny?" Hermione asked good-naturedly as Ginny joined the group at the lake. Ron, Harry, and the twins were trying to dunk each other in the water, while Charlie looked on with amusement from the bank where he was laying next to Hermione.

"He … umm, he doesn't like swimming …" Ginny forced a smile that, although it fooled Hermione, she knew Charlie wasn't buying it. She sat down between the two and lay back on the towel that was spread out on the sandy bank. She closed her eyes as the sun started to warm her and thought back to her conversation with Draco not ten minutes ago ……

_"We're all going swimming, do you want to come?"_

_"I don't really think your family wants me intruding on their lives. Thanks, but I think I'll just stay here and do some homework." Draco managed a weak smile as he sat down behind the old desk and started organizing his books and things to do his summer homework._

_"Draco … you know that's not true. Hermione, Harry, Charlie, and Ron all fought for you to be able to stay here."_

_"I told you, Ginny, I don't want to intrude on your lives."_

_"That's not what this is about and we both know it. You're not intruding on anyone's lives; involving the man I love in my family's life is not considered intrusion." He looked up at her, a strange look in his gray-blue eyes. "What is this really about?"_

_"I … Please don't take this the wrong way, Ginny …"_

_"What is it, Draco?"_

_"I just … I need to be alone, okay? I need to sort out my thoughts and … stuff. I'll come out to the lake later." He cringed as he saw a look of hurt flash across Ginny's face, before she quickly put on a smile. She nodded wordlessly as she leaned over and brushed a kiss across his forehead. She silently left the room, shutting the door behind her. She knew it was just his way of dealing with things; she knew he needed time, his mother had just died for crying out loud; she knew he still loved her, of course. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to have him push her away like he was doing. She could only hope that he would grow out of this phase soon enough._

"Oy! Let's play chicken!" Fred yelled, breaking Ginny out of her reverie. "Ron and 'Mione, Me and Ginny, George and … well, Harry's skinny enough, so George and Harry," Harry let out an indignant cry, but Fred just ignored him, "and Charlie will referee." Everyone agreed, except Harry, who agreed quite readily after George threatened him with some strange looking device that had the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes logo printed on it. So, Fred hoisted Ginny up onto his shoulders as Ron and George did the same to their partners. "Okay, me and Ginny versus Ron and Hermione first. Winner plays George and Harry."

"**GINNY!**" Everyone froze when they heard the scream that had come from the house. The person sounded terrified and was probably crying as they yelled for the redhead at the top of their lungs.

Immediately, Ginny jumped off of Fred's shoulders, mumbling, "Draco," as she ran towards the house.

Ginny ran, full-speed into the house and didn't stop until she reached the living room. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room was Draco, shaking with silent sobs. It wasn't until she came more fully into the room that she noticed the beaten, bloody, broken body of Blaise Zabini, cradled in Draco's arms.

"Oh gods … Charlie!" Ginny screamed desperately. Because he worked with Dragons, a particularly dangerous career, Charlie knew a lot of healing spells. "Draco, what happened?" she asked, falling to her knees next to him, her eyes still locked on Blaise.

"Is he … Ginny is he …"

Casting a wary glance at Draco out of the corner of her eye, Ginny bent over and pressed her two fingers to Blaise's neck, praying for a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief at finding one, "No, he's alive … Charlie!" she yelled again, even more desperate this time. It was a few more seconds before her eldest brother came sprinting into the room, a worried look on his face.

"What … oh gods," he finished, seeing Blaise's body. "Out now. Draco, go to the kitchen; Ginny, Floo Mum. I'm taking him to St. Mungo's."

"NO! You can't do that! Voldemort watches the Floo Network in and out of St. Mungo's!"

"Damnet. Fine, Ginny, get Mum here now. Draco, go." Without another word, Charlie levitated Blaise's motionless body onto the couch and started to mutter healing spells under his breath. Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of the room. Once he was situated at the kitchen table, she ran back to the living room and Floo'ed her mother, who was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, visiting with Dumbledore and Moody.

When she returned to the kitchen, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were standing there, glancing around, and looking quite confused. Without saying a word, she took Draco's hand in hers and led him up the stairs to his room. Once he was seated on the bed, Ginny noticed that tears were still streaming down his face. As soon as she sat down next to him, he pulled her close and hugged her tightly, as if holding onto her was the only thing keeping him sane.

** Kitchen **

"What's going on?" Ron asked softly as Charlie flopped into a chair, taking the glass of juice that Hermione offered him and downing it in one drink. The innumerable healing spells he had performed in the last hour had left him physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Blaise Zabini is laying on our couch, inches from death, at the moment. I suppose Ginny's upstairs comforting her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, who's also in our house, and is probably within inches of losing his sanity, at the moment. Mum, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey are all in the living room trying to keep Blaise from dying. We can't send him to St. Mungo's because Voldemort's monitoring the Floo Network. And seeing that Voldemort, or Derek Zabini more specifically, is the one Blaise was running from, it wouldn't be a good idea for the old coot to find him." Charlie said all of this without a hint of emotion in his voice. He was staring at the clock on the wall; all of the hands pointed to Home, except for Arthur and Percy who were at work, and Bill who was in Egypt. "Oh, and there's been an attack on a muggle city. Someplace in France. Thought you ought to know." With that, Charlie stood up and slowly climbed the stairs to his bedroom, where he collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

** Living Room **

"Ginny, we need him to tell us what happened," Molly said softly. The adults had attempted to talk to Draco, to get him to tell them when, how, and why Blaise had shown up at The Burrow, but to no avail. He simply stared at the floor with a faraway look in his eyes.

"He's not going to talk to you. I'll be back when I know something." With that, she stood up and, taking Draco's hand in hers, led him back up the stairs. The chances of him talking to her were slim and the chances of him talking at all with all of those people there to witness his vulnerability were nonexistent. Once they were both seated on the bed once more, Ginny turned to Draco, cupping his face in her hands. "Draco?"

He looked up and his eyes locked with hers, as he seemed to return to planet Earth. "Gin …"

"Are you okay? I mean, are you hurt? Do you feel okay?"

"No … no, I'm fine … but Blaise … Blaise is hurt … he's in the living room … can you please take him to St. Mungo's … he's hurt." Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears as she tried to talk to Draco.

"Draco, honey, I need you to tell me what happened. How did Blaise get here?"

"Blaise … Blaise is hurt."

"No, Draco, come on. Bring yourself back to the present, okay?" Draco closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them again and giving Ginny a weak sort of smile that looked more like a grimace. "What happened?"

"I … I was in the kitchen … and I heard a thump … so I went to the living room … Blaise was crawling out of the fireplace … I ran to him … asked him what happened … he was all bloodied up you know … he said something about Derek … then he passed out … and I called you." Draco shook his head and promptly buried his face in Ginny's shoulder, trying to block out the memories of his best friend, lying in his lap, moments from death.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Draco, I'm here," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She'd never seen him so vulnerable, not even when he'd arrived at The Burrow with news that Narcissa was dead. That's because he had always been able to retreat into himself, blocking out the rest of the world. But now, she had pulled him out of his shell and into the open. And she wasn't entirely sure if it had been a good idea or not.

** Living Room **

"Ginny? Is that you?" Ron looked up to see his youngest sibling stop on the last step of the staircase. She raised her red, puffy eyes to him as the corner of her mouth twitched, almost as if she was trying to smile. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been crying." Considering the fact that all of the adults had spent their afternoon performing healing spells on Blaise and were thoroughly exhausted, the kids had been assigned to watch Blaise throughout the night. Ron had just relieved Fred half an hour ago, it being just after midnight. He was sitting in the squashy armchair next to the couch, on which Blaise was still lying, breathing softly. Ginny walked over to him, kneeling down next to the couch. She smiled weakly and brushed a lock of onyx-colored hair off his forehead; this was the man whom Draco had spent the better part of his life with, confiding in him, talking to him, helping him. Ginny had an immense amount of respect for Blaise; he had stuck by Draco through all of the bad times, only a few of which she knew about, as Draco didn't like to tell her the gory details of his childhood.

"Draco just fell asleep a little while ago … he's really torn up by what happened. How's Blaise doing?" Ginny's eyes remained locked on the sleeping figure on the couch before her; he still had many bruises, even more that she couldn't see, she guessed, and his breathing was considerably shallow.

"They don't really know. They've been trying to heal him for a while … but he's been hit with the Cretaceous so many times, there's lots of internal damage. Why are you still up, anyways?"

"I've been talking to Draco … he said Blaise was talking about Derek, his father, before he passed out. And, I think, he got here by Floo, but I'm not sure. He is … going to live … right?" Ginny looked up at Ron, a haunted look in her eyes, as the possibility of Blaise dying just hit her.

"We don't know …" Ron gave Ginny a worried look as she turned back to Blaise; she didn't think that Draco would survive if Blaise died as well. Her eyes started to fill with tears at the thought. "Come up here, Ginny." She looked up to see Ron holding out his arms, without another word she stood up and crawling up next to him in the big chair. He hugged her close and comforted her as only a brother could.

**A/N**: Oh my god! Please, please, please don't murder me! I'm so so so so so sorry! I feel absolutely horrible! I've been so busy and my beta has been busy and then sick and I was sick about a bazillion times! URG, these past three months have been absolutely horrid! But I'm back up and running now! Alas, this chapter has not been beta'd. I'm terribly sorry for any glaring mistakes. I've decided that I'm just going to post this and start posting beta'd chapters as soon as my beta gets back up and running. Don't kill me for having Blaise get hurt … all I can say is please, please TRUST ME! You all trusted me through "Days", so I'm sure you can find it in your hearts not to murder me … right?

_**I have A LOT of reviews to answer, so here are the reviews for chapter 1:**_

**Luv Draco1**: Thanks a bunch!

**Beckysue2**: Yes, I'm so sorry. I had the spelling of Ginny's real name wrong and I didn't realize it until now. Thanks so much!

**Annabeave**: LOL, because Lucius is a jackass. I'm flattered! Well, it will be a lot more angsty than "Days" was, simply because Draco is going to be facing some … inner demons. But trust me when I say that everything will end up the way its supposed to!

**AnnaKranor**: Oh my goodness, I'm so unbelievably flattered! LOL, I will be sure to add some snogging in for you. (Haha, I have a very special chapter in mind, ) Thanks so much!

**Krystal1989**: I'm so sorry that this took sooooo long! I have up to Chapter 10 written, so the updates should be pretty regular from now on! Thanks a bunch!

**HarryPotterFan670**: Thank you sooo much!

**Bloody Corsets**: Thanks so much! Yeah, I had to have Draco cry, it would have been weird if he didn't. Sad indeed. This chapter was really sad for Draco too. He's going to be having a hard time for a while, be warned. Awesome pen name, by the way!

**Sinoda**: LOL, yes it will be a lot longer than "Days". The war won't even start until Chapter 15 or 20. Thank you, if I hear a song that I like, then I'll always try and put it in. If you would like to see a song in one of the chapters, let me know and I'll do my best to fit it in. Erm, well Fred and George know that Draco makes Ginny happy, so they couldn't really take their parents' side on this one. Thanks!

**Mennie**: I'm so flattered! Thank you so much!

**XoOBlackDragonOox**: Will do!

**Spitxfire:** Thanks!

**Maeg Lalaith**: LOL, well I promised a sequel so a sequel is what you're getting! I won't ever give up on this story. Even if I don't update for a really long time, I will never give up on it! Right now, as it is planned, there are two more stories (along this same thread) to follow this one. Then, if I get enough of a good response (I'm assuming I will, LOL) I'll write a something about their kids and whatnot. Thanks a bunch!

**Mello80**: LOL, nice. Thanks a bunch! I'll try and read your stories, but as you know, I've been extremely busy (evident by the fact that I haven't updated in FOREVER).

**LiLy MaLfOy13**: LOL, all I can say is trust me! I'm not the kind of person to leave people with an ending that's going to make them cry. However, I'm considering the 'ending' to be the end of the fourth story, so there's no saying how this particular part of the saga will end. smiles mischievously Thanks!

**CoolMilena**: Thanks a ton, lovey!

**Silverone3**: Thanks so much! Yes, I know, Ginny's parents seem like total jackasses. And, on some level, I'm sorry for that. Be prepared because a time will come (in the very near future) that you're really going to hate Molly and Arthur Weasley. smiles mischievously But trust me when I say that everything will be reconciled by the end of the fourth story!

**Paintedsecrets**: Yay! happy dances LOL. Thanks so much! I'm flattered! Yes, I know … Narcissa is dead sniffles I won't confirm or deny that suspicion (that Draco is gonna run away). smiles mischievously Yay! I love that song too … I wasn't sure if it made Draco seem like he was gonna off himself … because, I mean, that song, in itself, is rather suicidal. But everyone liked it, so it's all good! LOL, I love the nicknames! Yes, I'm so sorry that it took me SOOO long to update! I feel horrible … don't hate me too much, please! Yes, I'll go check and read. I've been neglecting everything lately. Damn teachers. I just finished building a scale model of Isengard … my house smells like glue and spray paint … urg it was horrible! cries Anywho, thanks a bunch! Downs bottle of whiskey LOL, I've been a bit stressed! Bloody pirate! knocks pirate over the head, takes bottle of rum, hands bottle of rum to Fiona Thanks again! hugs!

**Susie Q**: I'm so flattered! I'm glad you liked "Days". I warn you that this is going to be slightly more angsty than "Days" was, and it is going to contain the war. But I promise that there will be as much fluff in it as I can condone! I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicions about Narcissa … smiles mischievously LOL, yes, I love those plays! I have a thing for musicals! I'm currently playing in the pit for my school's production of _Camelot. _ Thanks again! Oh, and my other story "I'm Still Here" is really fluffy as well, so you might wanna take a look!

**Cerdy the Molologist**: I know, poor Draco! Thanks!

**Stormy Nights**: I'm flattered! I just had to write a sequel; it would have been poking me in the brain for forever!

**Wintergaurd-Chic**: I'm flattered! Thank you! I hope you're still sticking with me, even though I've been a horrible author!

**Hannah**: So sorry this took so long!

**CrazyNproud**: Yay, indeed, for the sequel! Yes, things are definitely going to be hard for Draco and Ginny … snickers oh you have no idea! smiles mischievously Thanks a bunch!

**SaintEmo**: So sorry this took so long! I'm a horrible person, I know, I know!

**SAKBL**: Muahahahaha! I've hooked you! My evil plan has taken effect! walks away cackling evilly

**Hotgal-13**: Wow, I'm so flattered! Thanks a bunch!

_**Okay, now here are the reviews for Chapters 2 and 3:**_

**Elivshgurl**: Yes, everything is related to something else in these stories. If you pay attention really hard, you'll start to figure out how things are going to work! Thanks a bunch!

**Bouncerok**: Thanks!

**Mello80**: Thanks a bunch! Sorry this took so long!

**Please continue**: Thanks a bunch! I'll never give up on this fic, so please stick with me!

**Paintedsecrets**: HELLO! Of course I remember you! How could I forget! LOL! I'm so so so so sorry! I feel sooooo unbelievably horrible. I've been super busy and sick and … urg, just horrible. I know … I really hated writing the fact that Narcissa died … I really liked writing her … o well. LOL, yes, I've written up to Chapter 10, so updates should be somewhat regular. I know! I'm so sorry! I will review ASAP, but I'm still super busy. (I'm actually amazed I've found the hour its taken me to answer all the reviews and get this chapter posted!) No, the pirates didn't kidnap me … but my teachers did. Bloody teachers! Awe! I know! I love Draco! Thanks for sticking with me!

**Cinnamon Spice**: Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait!

**CrazyNproud**: AWE, indeed! Thanks! This chapter was rather angsty and there was a definite lack of fluffiness, but I hope you liked it anyways.

**ArcticAngelzTx**: Thanks! Sorry for the wait!

**CoolMilena**: LOL, indeed, I think we'd all like to share a few kisses with Draco, hehe. Thanks so much!

_**Note to all:** Okay, please don't go on about having this person or that person die in the war. I already know who's going to die in the war and who isn't. I don't mind you voicing your opinions on the topic, but know that no matter what you say, it's not going to change what's going to happen. Secondly, I know this is all going to seem angsty and depressing, but just stick with me; happier times are on their way. Thirdly, if you're going to put in an anonymous review, please put something other than 'anonymous' so that I can respond. I'm flattered that you all take the time to review and I'd like to take the time to respond. Lastly, it may be a while between updates, so if you'd like an email when I update leave your email in a review and I'll be sure to email you! Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me, even though I've been horrible to you all!_

**I love you guys! Reviews really do make my day!**  
** Hugs and Kisses,**  
** Pia O'Leary**  
_  
_


	5. Psyche Not High on the Happy Meter

**A/N:** I'm looking for a temporary beta. You'll have to be relatively speedy. And, if things go nicely, then I'll prolly ask you to continue to beta along with my current beta. Please! Leave a response in a review if you're interested.

Chapter 5

"Who's there?"

"Oh … sorry." Hermione peered around the corner to see a pair of silver-gray eyes looking back at her apologetically.

"It's alright, Mal—Draco … you just scared me is all." Ron had just come and woken Hermione up, telling her that it was her turn to watch Blaise and, upon leaving her room, she had heard sounds coming from the living room. As it turned out, those sounds were from Draco settling down on the floor in front of the couch, Blaise's hand clasped tightly in his own. This was a rare sight indeed. Hermione smiled slightly as she walked over to the overstuffed armchair next to the couch and sank into it.

"Sorry … what did they say?"

It took Hermione a moment to figure out what Draco was referring to and, when she did, she almost wished she hadn't because she certainly didn't want to be the person to tell him that his best friend might not survive to see sunrise. "I … umm … well, you see---"

She was extremely surprised when Draco turned to her, glared slightly, the faraway look gone from his eyes and whispered, "Just say it, Granger … I'm not five years old."

"They don't know … there's a lot of internal damage, so they can't really say."

"That's such a load of bullshit … why can't they just tell me what's really going on?"

"They're just trying to protect you, M—Draco."

"Ha! Trying to protect me! Yeah? And where was their goddamned protection when Lucius was beating the shit out of me? Where was their goddamned protection when Derek was doing _this,"_ Draco waved his free hand towards Blaise, "to Blaise? Where was their goddamned protection when that bastard was murdering my mother? Protection my skinny white ass!" With that, Draco stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the kitchen door behind him. Hermione watched him stalk off towards the lake for a moment before she lost sight of him in the darkness. She was completely bewildered and simply sat there, on the chair, staring out the door, until Ginny came down the stairs and woke her from her reverie.

"I heard Draco yelling …"

"Oh … yeah … he's in the back yard. But I don't know if talking to him is the greatest idea right now."

Ginny smiled faintly as Hermione's brow furrowed and she bit her lip. "It's okay … he just gets …" Ginny trailed off and look out the door to the back yard. She didn't really know what to say to Hermione; no one understood Draco, hell, she wasn't even sure that she understood Draco at times. But of the little that she did understand, she could explain even less of it. "I'm going to go talk to him … or something. If Charlie wakes up before I get back, send him out, please."

"Sure, Gin."

Ginny gave Hermione a small, forced smile before turning and following Draco out into the back yard. She found him standing by the edge of the lake, looking at the moon, hands in his pockets. "Draco?" she whispered hesitantly. Considering the quiet of 1 A.M., it wasn't likely that he'd have trouble hearing her.

"I wish I could say I was sorry for what I said in there … but I'm not. Because everything I said was true. I just … I wish this world didn't have to be so fucked up."

"I know, I know." Ginny slowly came around to stand in front of Draco. He looked down and their eyes locked, but Ginny was slightly startled. She hadn't realized, before this, just how much all of this was affecting him. Yet, as she looked into his eyes, now a strange sky-blue color, she could see all of his emotions splayed out. And she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, even though she didn't really know how.

She reached up and brushed her thumb across his cheek lightly. A ghost of a smile passed over her lips as Draco leaned into her touch, not breaking eye contact for a moment.

"I can't thank your family enough …"

"Shh."

** The Burrow's Living Room **

"Hermione?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see a worn-looking Ron Weasley leaning over her. She realized how worn Ron really did look; far too much for a 16 year old to be. "Come on, you can go back to sleep, but they want you to move to your room." Getting up, she forced a smile and expected Ron to do the same, but he just looked at her, his blue eyes blank with dark circles underneath them. Without another word, Ron took Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs.

This was not her Ronald Weasley. This was not the funny, redheaded little boy that had saved her from the mountain troll. She had figured that part out a long time ago. But person that stood in front of her was no more the young man that had swallowed his pride and grudgingly accepted Draco at the end of sixth year than he was that little boy. No, this was someone completely different … someone she didn't know.

She was brought back down to earth when they stopped in front of Ginny's room, which Hermione had been sharing with her. Ron leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly before turning around and starting back down the stairs.

"Ron, wait." He stopped and turned around to face his girlfriend, confusion written on his face, although clearly outweighed by weariness. Hermione took a deep breath and, biting her lip, suddenly found her shoes to be rather interesting. She didn't know why she had called him back … but she desperately wanted to see the old Ron … her Ron, if only a little bit. It would give her some hope that the man in front of her hadn't fallen too far into his despair so that he'd never be able to come out again. She was already absolutely sure that Harry would never be the same after the war … she didn't want that plaguing Ron as well. She wanted him to be able to be carefree and happy-go-lucky again. "I … can we talk?"

"Of course, Hermione, but why don't you get some sleep first? We'll talk later." He turned and started to descend the stairs once more.

"No, Ron. I want to talk now. We are going to talk now, whether you like it or not. So get your arse in that room right now." If Hermione's swear wasn't enough to make Ron stop and walk back into Ginny's room, her tone of voice definitely was. She went in after him and softly shut the door behind her.

"I know what you want to talk about … Ginny asked me about it too … I told her it was nothing because she has enough to worry about right now." Ron refused to meet her eyes as he sat down on the bed and played this his hands, staring at them.

"You know then? You know how emotionless your eyes look, how old and worn your face looks, how bent your body looks, how the lighthearted nature about you that I've always loved is gone?" Ron nodded slightly and continued to look everywhere but her eyes. "What's happened to you Ron?" She stopped and swallowed hard. "I suppose I should have noticed before—"

"No … I think I've done a pretty good job of hiding it … until now that is because I don't give a flying fuck anymore."

"Ron, don't swear."

"Sorry."

"Why don't you care anymore?"

"Because everyone's like this … except you, but I think you kind of are in a way too."

"What do you mean?"

"I … you're tired, not like you want to take a nap tired … but tired like you've been stretched too thin lately." (A/N: Oh yeah, DiStefano's damn books are invading my brain!)

Hermione nodded and sighed; it _was_ a relief to find that Ron still knew her … really knew her. "I know why I'm like this … but why are you like this?"

She was surprised to see him raise his eyes to look at her. "I'll tell you if you tell me?"

A small smile passed briefly over her lips as she said, "Always, Ron."

He paused a moment, as if to collect his thoughts, before continuing, "Because … of the war … Dumbledore told me yesterday … in no uncertain terms that the war is coming. Soon, extremely soon. As in, if it doesn't come before we graduate, he'll be truly shocked. And then, of course, there's the fact that my baby sister is in love with one of the Death Eater's main targets, now that he has pretty much declared his allegiance to Dumbledore and the Order – Dumbledore's offering him a position in the Order in a few days, by the way. Then of course there's the fact that Death Eater enemy number two is lying on our couch in a coma induced by his deranged father. Not to mention that one of my best friends contends with Draco as Death Eater enemy number 1 and my girl friend – love of my life," he smiled sweetly at her, his first real smile in days, "—is one of Voldemort's major targets. So, needless to say … my psyche isn't doing so great on the happy-meter."

Hermione smiled at him, albeit a sad smile, and, getting up, moved to sit next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same, resting her head against his chest.

"Your turn," he whispered.

"Because I'm watching all of this pain around me … I'm watching Harry sink deeper and deeper into himself. I'm watching Ginny fall further and faster in love with Draco … which is good, don't get me wrong, but it does put her in a considerable amount of danger. I'm watching you and I growing apart. I'm watching the people I thought I knew become jaded and hollow. I'm watching kids growing up much too fast for their own good because of all that's happening. I'm watching our world crumble into darkness. And there's nothing I can do about any of it!" Hermione cursed herself as a strangled sob escaped from her lips. Ron hugged her tighter and started rocking her back and forth, smoothing her hair and running his hands down her back. Suddenly, she pulled back and looked Ron in the eye. "Ron, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll be together, that we won't let this war tear us apart."

"I promise, Hermione … I'll love you to the day I die and even from the grave."

** … … … **

"They've got what!"

"I believe they have my son in their custody, my lord." Derek Zabini bent even closer to the ground. He was already on his knees and if he leaned over any further, he would be laying on the ground. He was, of course, at Lord Voldemort's feet.

"They've got Draco too, don't they, Lucius?" He spat out the eldest Malfoy's name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth and, considering Lucius last few failures, it probably did.

"Yes, my lord … it appears my son has taken a liking to the old wanker who calls himself a headmaster."

"That will be _ENOUGH_, Lucius. I'm tired of hearing you babble on."

"I'm sorry, my lord." Lucius was kneeling right next to Derek, both of them practically shaking with fear. Few things in the world could scare Lucius Malfoy and Derek Zabini … Lord Voldemort was definitely one of them.

"How do you expect me to carry out my grand plans if two of the key pieces are missing, gentlemen?" Lord Voldemort's voice was that of faux sweetness, which was possibly more terrifying than when his voice was filled with rage.

"I don't know, my lord," Lucius and Derek answered in unison. They heard a few of the other Death Eaters in the room snicker quietly to themselves. The worst part of all of this was that Lord Voldemort was making their shame a public spectacle.

"You don't know … oh that's just lovely. We'll see how far 'I don't know' gets us by way of defeating Dumbledore, shall we?" Lucius and Derek didn't know what to say, which enraged Lord Voldemort even more. "No narky responses Lucius! What about you Derek! No … I didn't think so." With a little, dignified scoff, Lord Voldemort turned his eyes to the three Death Eaters that were standing behind Lucius and Derek. "Two weeks in the dungeons … food every other day, only enough to keep them alive … water once a day … a good half hour of the Cretaceous at least once a day, more if you're feeling particularly generous." An evil smirk passed across his lips as Lucius and Derek were dragged away, neither being brave enough to utter a sound.

"How are you going to get them back, my lord?" Bellatrix Black eased slightly closer to his throne, dispelling some of the shadows that shrouded her.

Lord Voldemort stroked his chin for a moment before replying, "I won't need either of them until the war is over and I've won. So, if I can turn them both during the course of the war, we'll be back on track. A little torture sprinkled here and there to remind them who their true master is and everything's back to the way it's supposed to be, no harm done … well no harm done to me, anyways. I can't say as much for Malfoy and Zabini." He laughed maliciously; making some of the weaker Death Eaters tremble slightly. "Bellatrix, would you please do some … investigative work. Find out Draco's weakness, for wherever he goes, Blaise is sure to follow … as it should be."

"Excuse me, my lord," came a strong voice from the shadows. Voldemort raised his head slightly in recognition as the Death Eater stepped forward.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have been considering the situation with Draco and Blaise. I believe I will be able to bring both of them back to you, my lord. If you allow me to, that is. In addition, that would free Bellatrix to tend to other ... more pressing matters." The Death Eater's voice was calm and controlled, as if none of what had just happened in the room had phased him in the least.

Voldemort stroked his chin as a particularly frightening smile -- if it could be called a smile -- came to his lips. "Yes, I think that is a brilliant idea. Get to work on that straight away. Oh, and failure won't be tolerated."

"Yes, my lord."

**A/N:** Guess who it is! Guess who it is! Hello all! I'm back in action … well, sort of. I'm really sort of depressed today because I was just informed yesterday that my wrist has reached stage two of three in Carporal Tunnel. So in addition to the fact that I am barely allowed to play my clarinet at all for the next few weeks (and not at all during the summer), I'm in almost constant pain. Hence the reason this chapter took so long (my typing speed is like half of what it used to be). Anywho, I'm not really sure about the random Ron/Hermione thing here, so let me know if you liked it or not, I may take it out. Thanks to everyone who read, please review!

**Inukaino: **Hello! Of course I remember you! How could I forget! LOL, that's okay. I think a lot of people forgot, but I'm slowly gaining steam once again. Thanks! Sorry I didn't resolve the Blaise issue yet … the resolution (death or life, hehe) is coming in Chapter 10. LOL, I know, not much of a consolation, but it's coming eventually!

**CoolMilena:** Yeah, don't worry. He's not going to go OOC of the character I've created for him. He's going to be a bit shaken, understandably … but _circumstances_ will force him to suck it up and drive on. No telling on what those _circumstances_ will be just yet smiles evilly

**Bloody Corsets:** Thanks! Nope, like I said to Milena. _Circumstances_ are going to force him to toughen up soon!

Silverone3: Poor Blaise indeed! Wouldn't it be horrible if he died! Hehe, smiles evilly

**Mz. Sammiz:** LOL, I know! I'm sorry this took soooo long. But you know, the whole Carporal Tunnel thing. tear Thanks!

**Beckysue2:** Thanks so much! Goodness! I'm glad you're feeling better! That's horrible. But alas, the pains of being a woman, eh? LOL. I hope this finds you well. Thanks again. Hehe, Blaise … well the answer comes in Chapter 10. The … _interesting_ answer. cackles evilly

**To all:** Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Your reviews really make my day!

Lots of love,  
Pia


	6. His Name Is Draco

**Chapter 6: His Name Is Draco  
**

"It looks like everyone's awake by now … we should probably go back inside." Ginny and Draco were sitting beneath a large oak tree in the back yard, not really talking, just sitting and holding hands. Draco didn't want to talk, but he did want to be around someone.

"Yeah … hey, Gin?"

"Yes?"

"This is kind of a stupid question … but do you think there'd be any way I could get back to the Manor? I'd like to pick up some of Mum's old things that I know she wouldn't want in Lucius' possession … if he hasn't already destroyed them." Draco sighed softly and looked away after seeing the worried expression that Ginny was giving him.

"I can tell you that I, definitely, don't want you to go … but whether you _can_ go or not, is something you'll have to ask Dumbledore."

"So basically you're telling me that it's highly doubtful?"

Ginny attempted a smile, though it ended up as more of a grimace. "Yeah, pretty much." She squeezed his hand; she hated how much everything was wearing on him, but she hated the thought of him being in danger even more.

She opened her mouth to say something more, just as Molly came to the back door and yelled, "Ginny! Draco! Breakfast!"

"Come on … some of Mum's food will do you good." Draco gave Ginny a slightly confused expression as she got up and brushed herself off. "I'm not blind, Draco. I know that it's been days since you've had a proper meal. Let's go eat some breakfast and you can talk to Dumbledore afterwards."

"You want to talk to Dumbledore with me, don't you?" Draco asked with a very slight twinkle in his eyes – still, it was more than Ginny had seen in a long time. He too stood up and brushed his robes off.

"Why do you say that?" She pretended to be very interested in the invisible lint she was picked off her shirt, but Draco put his finger under her chin and brought her head up to look into his eyes.

"Because I know you and I know you want to be there when I ask him, to make sure that he doesn't let me go there without an army of Aurors, including yourself, of course." Ginny had the decency to look sheepish. "I'll make you a deal; if you promise that you'll stay here – safe and sound at the well protected Burrow – then I promise I won't ever go back to Malfoy Manor without protection. Okay?"

"Okay." Ginny stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly, before turning around and leading him back to The Burrow.

**... ... ...  
**

"Now where did Ginny run off to?"

"She's sitting with Blaise, Mum," Ron responded softly between bites. He smiled slightly as he felt Hermione place a hand on his thigh, in a purely _comforting_ gesture.

"Oh … I'll just take her a plate out there then." Molly started towards the living room, but Draco stood up and stopped her before she got very far.

"Please, let me, Mrs. Weasley." Molly rolled her eyes; Draco refused to call her anything but 'Mrs. Weasley', but handed him the plate nonetheless.

"Dumbledore will be here to check up on Blaise in an hour or two. I want you all to stay out of the living room. Play Quidditch for all I care, but I don't want you in there." Molly Weasley turned a stern eye to the four of her sons – and Harry and Hermione – that were sitting at the kitchen table.

Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie all responded with a simultaneous, "Yes, Mum."

Harry and Hermione replied with two soft choruses of, "Yes Mrs. Weasley."

Draco returned, moments later, to a very somber dining room. Usually, it was hard to hear yourself think the Weasley household, especially with the twins home. But for the past few days it had been eerily quiet. Draco didn't like it at all … it reminded him of Malfoy Manor, a thought, which quite literally made him shiver. He tried to push away all thoughts of that horrid house and its master, as he sat down and started eating breakfast.

"Draco, Dumbledore had some new school robes made for you. They're upstairs with your other things," Charlie said softly. Molly had already left the room, going upstairs to talk to Arthur before Dumbledore arrived.

"Thank you." The conversation was doomed to continue similarly for the remainder of breakfast; soft, forced, and sparse.

**... ... ...  
**

Ginny looked up from her book to see two gangly, redheaded men tumble out of the fireplace. "OY! Percy! Get off me!" Ginny laughed – the first time in a while mind you – at hearing the voice that could only be Bill's.

"Don't yell at me like it's my fault, William. You're the one who decided we should floo! And floo together! Sometimes you are so daft!"

"Don't call me William, _Percival_!"

"Don't act like an idiot and I won't have to call you William!" The two brothers immediately stopped their bickering at hearing a very familiar giggle. The turned away from the fireplace to find the source of the giggle standing in front of them, her arms crossed, and a grin on her face.

"You two have been fighting since the day you both could talk! Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Well you certainly haven't gotten tired of fighting with Ron, now have you?" Percy responded with a slight smile.

"Point taken." Ginny walked closer and gave both of her brothers a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Everyone's in the kitchen eating breakfast … Mum's upstairs with Dad."

"Thanks, Gin." Bill smiled and walked to the kitchen, probably in search of Charlie. Ginny heard him ask the twins to take his and Percy's stuff upstairs a moment later. Percy, on the other hand, walked with Ginny to the loveseat where they both sat down.

"I'm assuming you've heard about the … situation." Ginny waved her hand vaguely in the direction of Blaise.

"Yes … Charlie owled both of us a few days ago, asked us to come home. He said Mum's been a wreck and stuff like that. William had the brilliant idea to save some floo powder and floo from my apartment with our stuff." Percy smiled, but Ginny just nodded. Being the observant person he was, Percy hadn't failed to notice the gaunt look that Ginny had about her. She was thinner than he remembered and her hair looked limp, lacking the fiery quality it had had a few months ago when he saw her last. Her eyes, too, looked slightly dulled, like old silver that was starting to loose its luster. Deciding that he'd talk to Charlie (or someone that had been around her lately) first, Percy didn't say anything about her appearance.

"How is … umm Malfoy doing?"

"His name is Draco, Percival."

"Sorry … please don't call me Percival. How is Draco doing?"

Ginny nodded her approval before saying, "Well, considering that his Mum was murdered and his best friend is in a coma … he's doing okay. It gets better everyday … but then again, it gets worse everyday that Blaise doesn't wake up. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it makes perfect sense." Percy leaned over and ruffled Ginny's hair affectionately, "How have you been holding up? I mean, with Mum and Dad finding out about Draco and the like?"

"Oh … fine I guess. They haven't been _too_ bad about it, all things considered. But I've got 7 brothers to keep me on my feet, so I'll be fine." Ginny forced herself to believe that, despite the fact that it directly contradicted what her mind was saying.

**A/N:** First I'd like to offer a HUGE thank you to all my new beta's. But Lily in particular as she beta'd this chapter soo fast for all of you! This chapter is kind of a transition chapter, so not much happened. The next chapter is going to knock your socks off! It's possibly my most favorite chapter yet! The more people that review, the faster the chapter gets up! So please review! Friday is my birthday, so I'll have some kind of little present for you then. It will either be some updates or a one-shot, I'm not sure what yet, but make sure to look for it!

**Rowenhood: **You'll find out who it was in the next chapter. Or you'll be able to figure it out, at least.

**Mz. Sammiz:** Thanks!

**Spitxfire: **Thanks, I really wasn't sure about the Ron/Hermy part. LOL, you already read the chapter that reveals the Death Eater, so you know now! Yeah, I'm trying to take it easy with the Carporal Tunnel. Thanks!


	7. Plans, Plots, and Conspiracies for All

**Chapter 7: Plans, Plots, and Conspiracies for All  
**

"Is something wrong, Severus?"

The Potions Master looked up to face a pair of madly twinkling blue eyes. Without answering, he continued to stride down the hallway, his black robes billowing out behind him. He was amazed to find that the old, seemingly frail man had no trouble keeping up with him. 'Ah well, that's the mystery that is Albus Dumbledore,' he thought to himself. The two were making their way to Dumbledore's office to floo to The Burrow.

"You will be speaking with Draco today, am I correct?"

"Yes, Albus."

"I assume you know of my intentions to offer him a position in the Order."

"Yes, Albus."

"Since you are already going to have quite a lengthy conversation with him, would you care to offer this position to him yourself? I dare say the invitation would be more warmly received if it were to come from you."

"If you don't mind, of course, but yes, I would much rather inform Draco of the Order myself." Severus paused for a few moments, debating whether or not he should ask the question that had been lurking around in the dark recesses of his mind for weeks. "Albus?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I was wondering if you'd be making the same offer to Ginevra Weasley?"

"Before I answer that question, may I ask why you are concerned with the affairs of a young Gryffindor and a Weasley no less?"

"Albus, you know the nature of her relationship with Draco just as well as I do. I feel that it is my prerogative, as his Godfather, to be slightly concerned with his life. Besides, I want to see him turn to the path of his father no more than you do. I promised Narcissa that I'd do everything in my power to make sure that that didn't happen. If that means being concerned with a Gryffindor, and a Weasley, no less, then so be it." Despite the cold exterior he was hardly ever without, Severus did actually care for people … well, some people. Those few people included Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Narcissa's death had hit him probably as hard as it had hit Draco. Contrary to popular belief, Severus wasn't Draco's Godfather because he was friends with Lucius during school. He was Draco's Godfather because he and Narcissa had been extremely close during school. Not in the romantic sense, of course, as she was more like a sister to him than anything else. Nevertheless, Severus was rather distraught about Narcissa's death; the only thing he could think of to assuage his grief was to do what Narcissa would have done, had she still been alive. And that meant doing everything in his power to make sure both Draco and his _Amor Semper_ survived the oncoming war … together. "So will you be asking Miss Weasley to join the Order as well?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered slowly.

"Have you considered the fact that there is no chance in the seven hells that Draco will allow her to become a member of the Order? I highly doubt he will even allow _you_ to offer it to her."

"Ah, yes … I will expect as much from Draco. What is your opinion on the matter, Severus?"

"I think it's noble and gallant that Draco will try to do this for Ginevra's own protection. But I also think that Ginevra will be a valuable addition to the Order. She's very bright, as I'm sure you already know. If we assign her to help Draco spy, we could end up with a lot more information than if Draco went alone. Furthermore, Ginevra would probably be able to gain a lot of information on her own if she did choose to spy for us." Severus stopped in front of the gargoyle, watching with slight amusement as Dumbledore said the password – Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Yes, but the real question is: will Draco allow it? Not to mention whether or not her family will allow it. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here, let's get to The Burrow first."

**... ... ...  
**

"Good afternoon, Molly."  
"Hello, Albus," came the tired reply.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Molly's head turned sharply to see none other than Severus Snape standing in her living room. Dumbledore had not informed her that he was going to be there.

"Mr. Snape," Molly responded through gritted teeth.

"Severus is going to be speaking with Draco while I take a look at Blaise. In addition, he has brought some potions for Blaise with him."

Severus nodded before adding, "They should help heal whatever internal damage was done. From what I heard about his condition, I'd be surprised if these potions didn't heal him enough so that his body would release him from the coma within a few days."

"Then he's really going to be okay?" The three adults turned abruptly to find Draco standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Yes, I believe so, Draco. But he has sustained a great deal of damage, so I wouldn't expect him to be completely back to normal – physically speaking – for at least a week or two, if not more." Draco sighed; he was eternally grateful that his Godfather felt no need to protect him, never had. Severus knew what kind of things Draco lived with and, ergo, felt it pointless to try and protect Draco from anything. He had seen the worst of things. A lot of this understanding stemmed from the fact that Severus had lived a similar life to Draco; a cold, demanding Slytherin father, and a removed, emotionally unavailable mother.

"Severus, the entire property is protected, so you needn't worry about prying ears and eyes … except the of the Weasley children, of course."

"Yes, thank you, Albus." With a slight nod to Molly, Severus walked towards the back door. "Come along, Draco." Draco followed obediently, sighing softly as he did so.

They walked along the lake for a while before coming to rest at the edge nearest to the forest. Draco made himself comfortable on the sandy beach while Severus sat down on a boulder. Draco gave him a confused look as Severus stared, dare I say, affectionately, at his Godson.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you … it was a horribly cold day in January. The weather was terrible. Your mother and I were supposed to meet for lunch. It was a few weeks after your birth and, seeing as how involved I was with the Death Eaters, I hadn't had the chance to see you yet. I refused to let her take you out in that cold, so I had to come to Malfoy Manor." Severus chuckled, yes chuckled, and looked up at the sky, clearly seeing the memory in his mind's eye. "You were _adorable_. Lying in that little basket, staring up at me with those huge gray eyes. You already had this look about you that this world wasn't enough, that it wouldn't suffice for majesty like yourself. But then I started thinking … I hated the fact that you'd have to grow up in this world. A world where your father was an abusive bastard that cared only for money and power. A world where people were being killed left and right for no reason. A world that a perfect little child like you should never, ever have to face.

"I remember that day for being the first day I met my Godson, but I also remember it because it was the day I went to see Dumbledore. It was the day that I asked him what I could do in the fight against Voldemort."

"You're … wait … what?"

"Dumbledore has assembled a group of people called the Order of the Phoenix. I am their one and only spy in Voldemort's army, as I have been for many years. Your mother also did a great deal to help. However, seeing as she had little access – other than your father – she couldn't give us much information on Voldemort's workings. Yet, she still helped me and several members of the Order on more than one occasion."

"Wow … okay, so where was I for the past 16 years!"

Severus laughed and shook his head. "Don't feel too bad … we did do a right job of keeping it secret. As you know, my promotions in Voldemort's ranks have never been lacking."

"Mum was pretty clever I guess … but why are you telling me this now?"

"Because Dumbledore and I think you should join the Order. There's still enough time that you could go back and pledge allegiance to Voldemort. Tell him you had a taste of life with these mudblood-lovers and you've come crawling back to him to ask forgiveness."

"No … there's something else … something you're not telling me." Draco's eyes narrowed as he evaluated the man in front of him.

"Too much like your Mother for your own good." Severus rolled his eyes and shot Draco an annoyed glare. "Yes, there is something else. I think Voldemort would be much more likely to believe you and take you back if you brought him a little gift. A little gift by the name of Ginevra Weasley."

"What! Fuck no! I'm not giving Ginny over to that bastard! I never even said I was going to do this! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Draco, please calm down. It is highly unbecoming when you lose your temper like that." Draco opened his mouth to speak again, but Severus held up his hand. "Just let me explain. I happen to know that Voldemort does not want to kill Ginevra any more than he wants to kill Bellatrix Black. There is a lot of his plan that you do not know, Draco."

"Then I guess you had better start explaining."

Severus sighed and shook his head. "Fine … Voldemort has had plans for you since the day you were born. He wants to make you his heir, his prince. Eventually, he plans to legally adopt you as his son so that you truly will be his rightful heir. If the Potter boy does defeat him, then he expects you to continue where he left off and … take over the world or something idiotic like that. If Voldemort wins, he wants you to rule after he dies and, until then, you'll be the face of the empire. So, if all goes according to his plans, a prince you shall become.

"But what's a prince without a princess? He knew that you would need a wife – one of his own choosing – to help you rule. He was also privy to certain … _interesting_ pieces of information. Namely, the identity of your _Amor Semper_. It was not a coincidence that Ginny Weasley received the diary of Tom Riddle. Contrary to what many people believe, the diary was never intended for Harry Potter, nor was it a way for Voldemort to get closer to Potter. Voldemort fully intends to make Ginevra Weasley your bride."

"Wait, I thought that if I got my _Amor Semper_, then I wouldn't turn evil."

"No … if you got your _Amor Semper_, you wouldn't be doomed to become evil. But that's not so say that you can't choose evil all on your own if you want. Nothing's stopping you from choosing it. And, Voldemort's counting on the fact that you _will_ choose evil. Particularly because he will hold the fact that he helped you get your _Amor Semper_ over your head. Not to mention both of your lives." It seemed rather ironic to Draco that they were talking about this, calm and collected for the most part, as if it were nothing particularly important. When, in reality, they were discussing the destiny of the entire Wizarding world – Draco and Ginny included.

"But where does that fit in with all this spying shit you're talking about?"

"Okay, so if you were, hypothetically, to go back to Voldemort, this would be the story. I told you all about the plans and you saw the genius in it. In addition, you became completely and utterly disgusted with muggles, mudbloods, and mudblood-lovers after your short stay with the Weasleys. But, while here, you got Ginevra to also see the genius and truth in Voldemort's ideas and plans. You convinced her that his way is the right way. She has come back with you because you have fallen in love and want to fulfill Voldemort's plans.

"Voldemort will, undoubtedly, want you and Ginevra to spend as much time as possible together, while still with the rest of the Death Eaters. So, you will be able to watch over her, if that's your concern. Furthermore, you may be able to avoid receiving the Dark Mark. I don't think Voldemort will want to mar his only son," Severus snorted incredulously before continuing, "or his son's bride. So there should be no problem there. Lastly, seeing as I was the one that brought you back to the light – or darkness depending on how you look at it – I will, most likely be greatly rewarded by Voldemort. The more I'm rewarded, the more information I'm privy to. And, the more information I'm privy to, the more information the Order receives.

"I haven't informed Ginny of the plans yet. But, I have to tell you that any plans you had of keeping her well away from this war were thrown out the window the day she was born. She's already involved, so you need to make your decision with that understood. If you don't want me to ask her, I won't. It's your decision." Severus sighed and looked out over the surface of the lake; the water rippled slightly as the wind blew over it.

"Don't tell me shit like 'it's your decision, Draco' or 'do whatever you want, Draco'. I know you have an opinion that you're just dying to share with me, so you had better just get out with it now."

"If you insist. I think that Ginevra _should_ be involved in this plan. She keeps you in line, that much I've seen. And you'll need to stay in line when meddling with these things. She has just as much right to try and stop Voldemort as you do, if not more considering her history. Furthermore, she's not going to let you go in there yourself and will probably end up doing something stupid if you try to. And besides, I've been her teacher for 5 years now; I know how clever she is. She'll make a fine spy. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. You haven't even decided if you're going to go in, let alone take Ginevra with you."

Draco raked his hands through his hair several times, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to dull the ache that was pounding in his head. "I need to think about things … I need to be alone and think about all of this. You've just dumped a lot of shit on me."

"Fine, take all the time you need. But I don't think I need to remind you that everyday you wait is another day of missed information from Voldemort." With that, Severus stood up and walked away from his Godson, returning to The Burrow. He didn't hear the series of quiet, colorful words that spewed from the young man's mouth as he realized just how much shit they were all in.

**A/N: **Mwahahahahahaha! Was that not the most unexpected chapter ever! This was totally not where I was planning for this story to go, but I started writing and it just kind of came out this way. I hope you all liked it! This is my birthday present to you all (except that it's a bit late, sorry!) Please review! (I didn't get very many for Chapter 6 and it made me very sad)

**Mz. Sammiz: **Thanks!

**Inukaino**: Hehe, yes well, we'll see what happens to Blaise! Poor Draco, getting all of that dumped on him! Thanks a bunch! I hope you liked this chapter!

I have a new story coming for you all. It's super short, only like two or three chapters, but it will be my end of the year present to you all. Yay for the end of my Sophomore year!


	8. Sickle For Your Thoughts

**Chapter 8: Sickle For Your Thoughts  
**

_Wow … needless to say, I'm having a little bit of trouble comprehending all of this. I'm just a tad bit shell-shocked. I can't believe … I just, I don't understand how there is so much that I don't know. I thought I was so great, so smart. That I was so much better than Potter because he was just some stupid twit, who knew nothing about what was really going on, just doing whatever Dumbledore told him to do. But now … now it seems as if _**I'm**_ the stupid twit._

_I'm probably going to wake up in the morning and feel extremely idiotic for doing this, but Mum … if you're there … if you can hear me. I need help, gods I need more help than I ever knew. I thought I was getting along just fine with everything … but I was lying to myself and everyone else, because I'm not. Every night I go to bed hoping that I'll wake up the next morning and this will all have been a dream, that things will go back to the way they were before. Not that I want you trapped in the god forsaken house, but trapped is better than dead._

_I never did deal with things well … I remember just a few weeks ago that you were trying to help me get my temper under control. I don't think I ever really did have that good of a handle on my emotions. Gods know Lucius never did. We both just hid them, pretending that they weren't there and hoping that one day we'd wake up and they wouldn't be. Emotions aren't the only thing I don't have under control any more … it's more like my entire life is out of my control. And now, Severus has gone and told me that I'm supposed to be Voldemort's heir … and save the wizarding world or something._

_How am I supposed to do that, Mum? I can't … gods, I'm such a selfish bastard that I don't even want to go in there because I may never get to see Ginny again. That's the thought that keeps running through my head, you know? That I'll go off to save the world or some shit … and I'll never come back. Or that I will come back, but I'll be too late and she'll have moved on with someone else. At this point, I don't give a flying fuck about the wizarding world … I'll leave that to Harry Bloody Potter. I just want to live out my life. I wish I could just take Ginny away, someplace far away where we'd be safe. Take her away and live there forever in peace._

_But I can't do that … I know that you would want me to go. I could tell by the way that Severus was looking at me. I know you knew about all of this and would have told me to go if you were here right now. You're not even here and I can hear your voice in my head, nagging me. It's just like you too. To leave me with this annoying little voice, always keeping me on my toes. Thanks._

_So what do you want me to do? No, wait, stupid question. You want me to go off and save the wizarding world from destruction at the hands of the evil Lord Voldemort. But what I mean is, what do you want me to do about Ginny?_

_I can't very well ask her to come with me. Well, yes, I know, technically I could. But I know she'll come if I ask her. That's the problem. It's bad enough I'm going to go off and risk life and limb. But I'm not going to drag her into this too. Especially with what happened in her first year. I don't think she's really gotten over that. No, I know she hasn't gotten over it._

_So how can I possibly ask her to come with me, just to face the one man that has caused her so much torment and distress?_

_I'm not going to lie, Mum, because I know I can't lie to you. I want her to come with me, I really do. I want her to come because it will be a lot easier to bear if she's there with me. I'll be able to make sure she's safe. Frankly, she's probably safer in Voldemort's custody than anywhere else on earth anyways. But the main reason is that I want to be with her. I want to be able to wake up everyday and see her smiling face at the breakfast table. I want to be able to kiss her and run my hands through her hair whenever I feel like it. I want to be able to finally take her up on that offer and go swimming with her, everyday if she wants. I want all of that and more._

_But if I leave without her … I'm throwing all of that away._

_Yeah, yeah, I know what you want me to do. You want me to take Ginny with me. You think that this 'experience' will make the both of us stronger, stronger together. Well, I'm sorry to tell you Mother, but that's a load of shit. This 'experience' is going to do nothing more than wear on our psyches and leave us emotionally drained with every passing day. I don't even see how you can come up with the conclusion that we'll be able to do this. I mean, I'm not from that world any more. And Ginny never was. I can't fathom how she's going to be able to fake it _**that**_ well._

_But then again, she never fails to amaze me with how strong she is. She's been my support these last weeks. She's everyone's support. She's there for everyone, all the time, anytime._

_Yes, I know … I need to be there for her too, and I'm not. But I promise, I'm going to be._

_So then, I guess that's all decided then. Who would've ever thought that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley would team up to defeat the great and powerful Lord Voldemort? I suppose stranger things have happened, though._

_But do you think she'll come? Don't you think she might abandon me? Tell me that I'm crazy for asking such a thing and leave me out on some street corner, figuratively of course. No … I suppose you're right. Ginny would never do that._

_Maybe I won't feel so stupid about this in the morning. Right now, I'm feeling rather confident about it all. Don't get me wrong, I'll turn into a blubbering idiot when I try to explain this all to Ginny … but at least I know I'm making the right decision._

_I – we're going to do this for the good of the wizarding world. No … that's cliché and stupid. We're going to do this for you, Mum. Because I know it's what you would have wanted. It's all for you._

**A/N: **This is my most favorite chapter yet! I loved giving you all a look into Draco's psyche, but more importantly, I liked it because stream of consciousness writing is just too much fun! I've decided to start updating regularly, so all updates will be on Sundays. More if I'm feeling generous, but don't count on it. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter … so please review! It would make me really happy and you might get an extra chapter next week because of it. Hope you all liked this chapter!

**Inukaino: **Yup, yay for being an upper-classman next year:does the happy dance: Yes, if Blaise gets better, it should be interesting:smiles evilly: Thanks a bunch!

**Mz. Sammiz:** Thanks!


	9. It's All About the Trust

Chapter 9

"Ginny?" Draco knocked softly on the door again. He was surprised to find, when he returned to The Burrow that everyone had already gone to sleep. He was extremely surprised when Hermione came to the door, opening it just a crack and peering through. She looked at him with wide eyes, eyes full of … anger?  
"What do you want, Draco? Ginny's asleep."

"I really need to talk to her, Grang—Hermione. Please. I know she'll talk to me if you could just ask her."

"I already told you. She's _asleep_."

"No, I'm not. Go back to bed, Hermione." Hermione whirled around to find Ginny standing behind her, a tired look on her face. Without another word, Hermione returned to her bed, but not before casting a glare at Draco. Ginny sighed heavily and walked outside, closing the door behind her and facing Draco.

"I'm sorry … I didn't want to wake you up … but I really need to talk to you."

"I wasn't sleeping. Let's go up to your room to talk. I don't really think Hermione wants you in there." Draco nodded wordlessly as Ginny started towards his room. It was definitely going to be a long night, but he needed to tell her … everything.

** … … … **

Draco sighed and leaned against his headboard. He had just finished his explanation. He had told her everything, and by everything, he meant _everything_. From the _Erynis Amor Semper_ to Voldemort's plans to Severus' idea of spying for the Order. It had taken quite a long time, evident by the fact that the sun was just barely rising above the horizon outside the window. Now, Ginny was staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed astonishment.

"Say something."

"Umm … wow." Ginny stood up and started to pace the room, which only succeeded in making Draco all the more nervous.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the curse before … I wasn't sure … well I wasn't sure about a lot of things. I'm sorry, Gin." Suddenly, she stopped pacing and turned to him, a curious look on her face.

"Draco, I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I'm actually sort of happy. Because it gave me a chance to figure things out, without thoughts of the curse in the back of my mind." She walked over to him and sat down next to him, taking his hands in her own. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. What you said about spying for the Order…"

"What? What about it?" Ginny's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she looked, strikingly, like a scared doe.

"I don't know if I can do it, Draco … he still … he still haunts my dreams at night." Ginny clenched her eyes closed, trying to keep the unforgettable images of the Chamber out of her mind. She felt somewhat comforted as Draco pulled her into his arms.

"We don't have to go Ginny … nothing's been decided. We're not going to worry about what everyone wants us to do or what we _ought_ to do. We're going to decide what we think is right – for us – and we'll hole ourselves up in this little room until we've made that decision. I don't want your family or anyone else to influence your decision. If you don't want to go, then we won't go. Simple as that." Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head and, taking a deep breath, closed his eyes.

"You first."

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Ginny. "Pardon?"

"I want you to tell me what you think about all of this." Then, Ginny untangled herself from Draco's grasp and crawled to the other side of the bed, so that she was leaning against the footboard, with her legs stretched out in front of her. Draco was sitting against the headboard with his legs stretched out on the bed as well.

"Oh … okay." Draco took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts. If he were to be completely honest, he would say that he had no idea what to do, as everything was flying around in his head too fast for him to grasp anything. But, Malfoys are stubborn and, above all, Draco was still a Malfoy. "I want to go … I want to have the chance to destroy the man who has caused me and everyone around me so much pain and torment. Furthermore, I'm hoping that I can get Lucius 'accidentally' killed at some point during all of this. Too many people have died because of Voldemort already. I simply can't justify sitting here and not doing what I can to stop him.

"Having said that … I don't want you to go Ginny." She opened her mouth to speak, but Draco held up his hand. "Let me finish. I don't know how likely it is that you're going to listen to me, but I still need to say this. I know what happened in your first year. I know every single miniscule detail. Lucius and Voldemort were all too happy to boast about their supposed triumph. Planting the seeds of doubt is what they called it. But I think I've always known that you wouldn't succumb to that, you were too stubborn to let someone else control you. Anyways, I know what happened. I don't want you to have to face him again. I don't want to put you in danger and I don't want you to go through all of that for my sake.

"If I had my way, you'd be under the Fidelius Charm, with Blaise as your secret keeper, until the entire war was over and done with. You wouldn't come with me to spy for the Order and you would never be put in any kind of danger." Draco sighed and leaned back against his headboard. He tried to avoid Ginny's eyes and the annoyed glare he knew she was sending him. "Ginny … know that it's not because I don't think you can protect yourself. I do remember that Bat-Boogey, trust me. But there are things out there with more power than either of us can even imagine. Regardless of how well you're able to protect yourself, you're still in danger."

"Yeah well, when have I not been in danger?"

"Nonetheless." Draco smiled and reached up to run his finger along her jaw line in an affectionate manner. It did serve to calm her, as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He didn't want an angry Ginny on his hands; that was for sure. Especially when they were trying to make one of the biggest decisions of their lives.

Ginny pulled back slightly, away from Draco, and opened her eyes. She fixed him with a determined look before saying, "I think … I think we need to do this. I don't want you to be in danger any more than I'm sure you don't want me in danger … but let's just agree here and now that if one of us goes in, the other is going with them. Deal?"

Draco smiled slightly; Ginny never failed to surprise him. "Deal."

"Good … truth be told, I _am_ a little scared to face him again. But, I'll get through it. I'll have you there with me and … I know that this is something I need to do. No one else can do this." Ginny sighed and raked her hands through her loose crimson hair.

"So I think we've just about decided then … but … there's one more thing. I want Blaise to come with us. Besides the fact that it's highly unlikely that he'll want to just sit around here while you and I are off with Lord Voldie … I can trust him. I want someone there that I can trust. What's more, I can trust that if anything happens to me, he will protect you with his life. He'll do anything and everything in his power to make sure that you get out of there okay. What do you think?"

"I think that we need to talk to Professor Snape. If he thinks that he can get Blaise in just as easily as he can get the two of us in, then so be it. But I'm warning you, that you had better not let anything happen to yourself. Because I'm not leaving that place without you, understand?" Ginny gave him a look that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley in more ways than one.

"Of course, Ginny."

**A/N: **Hello all! I'm terribly sorry; this chapter is about three days late. I had fully intended on posting it on Sunday, but I've been horribly sick since Sunday, so that didn't really happen. Today was the first day that I didn't have a fever of 100 degrees or higher. So we can all thank God for that one. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! I'm getting really depressed with the lack of response and I may just have to go sulk in a corner for a few weeks …….

**A New Reader**: Haha, thanks! I'm flattered. My master plan is working! Mwhahahahahaha! Updates are every Sunday, unless life intervenes (like it did this week).

**CoolMilena:** Thanks a bunch! I had lots of fun writing it! There is one more Draco/Psyche chapter written and I'm planning on at least one more after that. Glad you liked it!


	10. The Return of One, Blaise Zabini

Chapter 10

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco stirred slightly, desperately trying to hold on to the peaceful dream he'd been having. "Mr. Malfoy." Draco snuggled deeper into his pillow, enjoying the feeling of Ginny cuddled up next to him.

"Draco." Recognizing his godfather's voice, Draco sat up immediately, suddenly wide-awake. Severus smirked as Draco jumped out of his bed and straightened his clothes, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to make himself more presentable.

"Ginny … Gin wake up." Ginny slowly started to wake up as Draco shook her gently. Draco turned to Severus. "We were talking and we must have fallen asleep." Severus smirked back at him, his eyes twinkling in a most annoying manner. "Oh come on Severus! You can't honestly think … we were _talking_! We were discussing the situation with Voldemort!"

"I'm sure you where, Draco."

"Severus!" Severus didn't even attempt to hold back his snicker. Neither of the men had noticed Ginny sitting on the bed with a shocked expression on her face, her cheeks getting progressively redder.

"I didn't say a word about your," he cleared his throat, "position, Draco."

"You are _insufferable_! You know very well what we were doing!"

"Yes, and I'd rather not think about it, considering you _are_ my godson and all."

"Severus! We were _talking_!"

"Anyways, Dumbledore asked me to inform you that Blaise has woken up. You won't be able to see him for an hour or so, as they're still checking him over and giving him some medicine, but we thought you'd like to know. We had no idea you'd be so … busy."

"Severus Snape!"

"Come down when you … get a chance, Draco." With that, Severus quickly exited the room, but not before throwing Draco a sickening wink and knowing smirk

"Oh my god …" Draco turned around just as Ginny buried her head in a pillow and let out a horrified shriek.

"Gin … it's not that bad," Draco answered unconvincingly.

"Draco … my Potions teacher just insinuated that I was sleeping with my boyfriend … not to mention the fact that he woke us up while we were sleeping … _in the same bed_! And you're tell me it's not that bad!"

"Hey, at least he's not your godfather."

"Merlin! I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again!" Ginny looked up and she and Draco started to laugh quietly at the pure insanity of the whole situation.

** … … … … **

"If it isn't the bastard himself!" Blaise grinned cheekily at his best friend. He was still pale and thin, but he looked a lot better than he had a few hours ago, especially considering he was finally awake.

"Hey, I'm not the one who looks _nothing_ like my father." Draco and Blaise exchanged a smirk as Draco sat down across from him in an armchair. Everyone had left the two alone, at the request of Severus, and were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"So I heard Severus found you in quite a compromising position this morning?" Blaise cocked one dark eyebrow, giving Draco a smirk.

"He told you about that!"

"No, no, of course not. He insinuated, I assumed."

"Oh, of course." Then, the mood turned decidedly more serious as Draco asked, "How're you feeling?"

"Considering my father tried to kill me and I've been in a coma for a week or so, I'm feeling pretty damn good."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Blaise sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands for a moment, before looking back at Draco with a pained expression. "I'm only going to say this once, so you're going to have to explain this to everyone else, yeah?"

"Of course, Blaise."

"Okay."

_"Why don't you come over for dinner then?"_

_Draco shrugged, "Okay. I had better go home and let my Mum know, though. She's been rather touchy lately and I'd rather not piss her off."_

_"Sure, Draco. Dinner's at 7." The two friends parted, each going to their respective homes. Blaise arrived home by Floo a while later, immediately going to the kitchens to alert the elves that they would be having a guest for dinner. Afterwards, he started towards his bedroom to change for dinner, but, on the way, heard a loud 'THUMP' from the direction of his father's study. Normally, he wouldn't think anything of it, but considering that there were no 'meetings' or 'conferences' scheduled for a few weeks, he thought it rather strange._

_Blaise was standing in the doorway of his father's study moments later. Derek Zabini was kneeling there, in the middle of the study, bloodstained robe in his hands. Blaise was about to leave, as Derek with blood on his hands wasn't exactly a once in a lifetime occurrence, but then he recognized something about the robe. It was satin-lined, black – underneath all the blood that is – and lined with Nundu fur. There was only one person he knew that wore robes like that. And, if there was any doubt in his mind, the embroidered '_BZ'_ on the lapel put an end to them. That was his mother's robe._

_"What have you done!" Derek looked up from the robe to see his son staring at him in utter horror._

_"This … this is your fault!" His wife's robe forgotten, Derek launched himself at Blaise, wand clutched tightly in his hand. "Crucio!"_

_Blaise blacked out after the fifth Crucio. He woke up some time later – finding out that some time was actually a few days – only to be in possibly worse condition than when he blacked out. His father wasn't there, probably having left him for dead. Nonetheless, he needed help. He had lost too much blood and didn't think he'd make it if he blacked out again and didn't find some medical attention._

_Crawling towards the fireplace, he managed to pull the pot of Floo Powder down and pull himself into the fireplace. Suddenly, he realized that he had nowhere to go. By some stroke of luck, he managed to find a bit of parchment in his pocket. He scribbled a note to Draco on it, whistling for his owl. He attached it to his leg with trembling fingers and tried not to pass out. H wasn't sure how long he'd waited, but he couldn't wait anymore. He didn't want to chance going to Malfoy Manor, so he went to the only place he could think of – The Burrow._

"That's all I remember. I whispered 'The Burrow' and saw green flames … that's it." Blaise ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

"I've been here … for a while." Draco looked anywhere but Blaise's eyes as he said, "Lucius killed my Mum."

"Oh … oh." The two friends exchanged a sympathetic look; they knew exactly what the other was feeling.

"I didn't know where to go either … I figured that Lucius would probably try and … _hurt_ me, so Zabini Estate wasn't exactly the best place to be." Draco sighed and slouched further into his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"So … how'd you end up staying? I mean, I can't imagine the Weasleys welcoming you with open arms."

"They weren't going to let me stay, they wanted to send me back to the Manor. Charlie got Dumbledore involved and he asked them to let me stay here for the summer. But I think what got them is what Ginny did … she told them that if they made me leave, then she was leaving with me." Draco smiled slightly, unbelievably proud that she would stand up for him like that. Blaise smiled at him, a proud look on his own face, but suddenly, it faded to an almost frightened look.

"Do you … erm … do you think they'll let me stay?"

"Unless they want to be minus two Weasleys in this household, they'll let you stay, Blaise." The two looked up to find Ginny standing in the doorway, tray of food in her hands, and a smile on her face. Blaise gave her a confused expression. "I know how much you mean to Draco. If you leave, he leaves, if he leaves, I leave, and if I leave, Charlie leaves. Charlie's already promised to take us back to Romania with him; Mum thinks he was joking, but between you and I, he's completely prepared to do so if things don't get better around here." Blaise smiled weakly at her, surprised at the sudden show of friendship. "I brought you both something to eat. Only soup and juice for you Blaise, I'm sorry to tell you."

Blaise faked an exasperated sigh, "I suppose I'll live." Ginny smiled as she set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Let me know if you need anything else." With that, Ginny left the room, but not before casting a worried look at Blaise, which he, thankfully, didn't notice. Blaise didn't take well to being worried about or fussed over. Draco was actually surprised that he had survived the past hour or so without hexing anyone. There were two people in the entire world that were allowed to fuss over Blaise Derek Zabini: Bethany Zabini and Narcissa Malfoy.

"You've missed a lot lately, Blaise," Draco said, handing Blaise a bowl of soup from the tray.

"I'm sure I have. Being conked out for a week can't be helping my social life." Draco rolled his eyes, but laughed nonetheless as Blaise sent him a cheeky grin. They both started into their food, relaxing a bit more in the none-too-familiar surroundings.

"You never fail to amaze me with your ability to pick yourself back up after a fall, you know." Blaise just shrugged and smiled slightly in response. He wasn't even beginning to deal with his mother's death, but, growing up in a Slytherin household, he knew how to hide his emotions. Yet, something told him that Draco wasn't referring to the death of Bethany, but rather to the actual fall he had taken.

"Well, are you going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to start explaining? Because, I know I'm attractive and all that, but I'd really like to know what's been going on."

"You're such a dick, Blaise," came the response, accompanied by a smirk.

"I do what I can."

Draco just shook his head. "I suppose I ought to start with the whole Malfoy curse bit." Draco was about to continue, when Blaise interrupted him, an urgent look on his face.

"What's the name of it?"

"Erm … _Erynis Amor Semper_."

"Yes, yes, I know all about it. Thank gods you've finally decided to tell me, I've been waiting for ages!"

"What! You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

Blaise cringed slightly as Draco raised his voice. "Draco, hold on, just let me explain. A few years back, I overheard your Mum and my Mum talking about it. I wasn't supposed to hear, but … well, you know me, I'm too curious for my own good. Cissa was explaining everything to my Mum and they didn't realize I was eavesdropping until I had heard everything. Mum was absolutely furious ……

"Blaise Derek Zabini! How dare you eavesdrop on my conversations! That's … you're … arg!" Blaise had never seen his mother at a loss for words and, understandably, he was a bit taken aback.

_"Bethany, please. He didn't mean any harm by it. Besides, he's going to hear all about it the moment after I explain it all to Draco."_

_"If he doesn't tell Draco the minute he sees him!"_

_"Mum! Please! Could you please refrain from talking about me like I'm not here when I'm standing right next to you!" Bethany fixed him with a hard glare, but didn't say anything._

_"To be perfectly blunt, I'm not going to take any chances on letting Draco find any of this out, just yet. He's not ready for it, that much I know. So, with your consent of course, Blaise, I'd just like to have a little … insurance that he won't find out?" Narcissa smiled sweetly._

"She used some kind of weird-ass spell. I couldn't say anything to you about _Erynis Amor Semper_ until you, yourself, were going to tell me and I had to have verbal indication of that." Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "Your Mum was one strange lady." Draco smiled sadly in response. He leaned forward and, resting his arms on his knees, stared at his clasped hands with a distressed expression. "Draco … take this from a guy who's dealing with exactly the same thing you are … you can't let this get to you … at least not outwardly. If you honestly think that they're not trying to find us, watching us, right now, then you're daft. They are! They'll figure out that she's your weakness … they'll use it against you. You need to keep your emotions secret to everyone except you and I. Neither of us can afford to risk being vulnerable right now. You know that as well as I do."

"Ginny," came Draco's barely audible response.

"Pardon?"

"Ginny. I won't shut her out … I won't hide my emotions from her, Blaise. Hell, I don't even think I _can _anymore." Draco raised his eyes to look at Blaise, who was smiling back at him.

"Wow … Cissa was right after all. Yes, emotions secret to you, me, _and Ginny_, then. But you understand what I'm saying, right?"

"What do you …" Draco trailed off as he saw Blaise's blank expression. He didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of finding out what Blaise was talking about when he said 'Cissa was right after all'. So, he continued, "Never mind, yes, I know what you mean. I think … The Burrow has that kind of charm that when you're here, the outside world seems far away and inconsequential. I'd nearly forgotten, all this time, that they probably _are_ looking for me – us – if not watching us."

"I know what you mean. But enough of this abysmal subject, what's been happening that you need, so desperately, to tell me about?"

Draco laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Blaise's eyes. "Not to bring up the 'abysmal subject' again … but it has to do with Voldemort."

"Oh?" was all Blaise said, his eyebrows rising just slightly as he polished off his soup.

"Yes … have you ever heard your father talking about Voldemort's heir?" Blaise nodded slowly, but didn't respond. "So the whole story is that Voldemort needs an heir, of course. But it's not like he can go off and have a kid of his own. There's not enough time for a baby to grow up between now and the final battle, besides the fact that he's barely human again. He wants someone of pureblood obviously, someone that will be able to gain the support of people – by manipulation of course – someone that the Death Eaters will respect, someone powerful. Severus explained all of this to me the other day … and, low and behold, that someone is yours truly."

"Oh," Blaise answered, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"So then Severus tells me all about this group that Dumbledore's created to bring about the end of Voldemort once and for all, because you know Fudge isn't going to do it. Especially since Lucius and Derek have him so tightly wrapped around their fingers, it's a wonder he can breathe. It's called the Order of the Phoenix and they've been in operation since the first war against Voldemort. They want me to return to Voldemort, become his heir. I'm supposed to go and spy for them, give them information about battles and whatever."

"Oh."

"It gets better too. They want Ginny to go back with me. They think that Voldemort will be more willing to take me back if I give him … what did Severus say … oh yes, if I give him a little gift," Draco finished, the bitterness evident in his voice.

"Oh."

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Ginny and I have decided to go, as much as I'd rather her be here where she's safe. But Ginny's as stubborn as they get, so I didn't really expect to have much of a chance of getting here to stay here. And if you say 'oh' one more bloody time, I will not hesitate to pummel you." Draco raised his eyes, for the first time since starting his explanation, to see Blaise giving him a half-smile.

"That's … hmm … wow. So you're going … I … erm … I don't know what to say." In all sixteen or so years that Draco had known him, he had never seen Blaise at a loss for words.

"Well that's new. Perhaps you'd care to hear more then?"

"There's more?"

Draco laughed softly for a moment before continuing, "There's always more. No one knows about this but Ginny and I, because I wanted you to know first." Draco took a deep breath and made a point to look his best friend in the eye, holding his gaze. "I want you to come with me."

"Come with you when you return to Voldemort to spy?"

"Yes. If I didn't already know your response, I'd give you a whole bunch of shit about not wanting you to be in danger. But I know that you'd rather be there and in danger, than sit on the sidelines, regardless of the fact that the sidelines _are_ safe. I trust you with my life; you know that. I need someone that I can trust when I'm there, trying to play this up and make it seem like I'm the perfect little Death Eater spawn." Draco raked his hands through his hair, finally starting to feel the gravity of the situation. It was a relief really, until this point; he had felt utterly disconnected from the entire thing.

"There's another reason you want me to go," Blaise stated simply, never once looking away from Draco.

"Yes. I want …" Draco sighed heavily. "If something were to happen to me, if they were to discover that I wasn't as truthful as they're going to assume … I want insurance the Ginny won't be harmed, that she'll get out of there and run away to someplace safe. Insurance that, if I do die, there will be someone there to take care of her."

"I'm flattered to find out just how much you trust me, Draco. Of course I will go with you, you had but to ask." Blaise reached forward and clasped Draco on the shoulder as the two best friends exchanged a small, almost undetectable smile.

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a horrible person and I need to update more. I'm not gonna answer reviews, but I am gonna post two chapters right now. My only excuse is that life, in general, kinda really sucks right now. Sorry for the wait. Normalcy should return soon.


	11. How do You Define Family?

Chapter 11

"I'd like it if you were there when I told them, Draco."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, they're liable to murder him or at least try and strangle him."

"They're liable to do nothing of the sort, Blaise Zabini." Blaise shuddered slightly under the cold glare of one, Ginevra Weasley. "As I told you before, if they're out of line by any means, I'll pack my stuff and be on the next train to Romania before they know what's happening."

"Ginny," Draco said slowly.

"What!" she snapped. With everything that was going on, her temper was, understandably, wearing quite thin. The three of them were sitting in a small clearing a little ways into the woods that surrounded The Burrow. Blaise had wanted to get some fresh air and Draco and Ginny had wanted to get away from prying ears so they could talk freely about the situation at hand.

"You do know that I'd never want you to choose between your family and me, right?"

"There are a lot of things that we _want_, Draco, but that doesn't mean they'll happen."

"Ginny, listen to me. I don't want you choosing me over your family. You'd regret that decision for the rest of your life. So, please, if they get angry with me, then just let _me _deal with it." Draco was too busy staring up at the starry sky to notice the deadly glare that his girlfriend was giving him.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy! How dare you ---"

"Now, now, Ginny. Let's talk about this like adults. First of all, Draco, that was uncalled for. Besides, you know that Ginny's never going to regret choosing you over her family, if the need arose. She loves you too much; even I know that, being as unobservant as I am. Secondly, Ginny, will you please, for all our sakes, try not to aggravate your family too much. I know we'll all be able to smooth things over with them, eventually. So, until we have discussed this whole thing with them, let's not do anything rash, yeah?" Blaise smiled widely as the two of them sighed, defeated, and settled back against the tree they were leaning against. Draco was leaning against a huge oak tree, with Ginny at his side, his arm resting comfortably around her waist. Blaise was sitting across from them, leaning against his own, equally large tree.

"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled. "I'm having trouble coming to terms with everything. I mean, it's all well and fine that we've decided to do this, but telling my family is an entirely different story. I wouldn't be surprised if every single one of them was against my going."

"Neither would I," Draco responded softly.

"Blaise … this is kind of a stupid question, but how are you doing? With your mother, I mean," Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence.

Blaise shifted uncomfortably for a moment before answering, "Erm … it's hard to say." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I … I'm just now realizing what all of this means. I've been in a daze since I woke up, I feel really detached from everything."

"I know what you mean," interjected Draco, quite sullenly.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know what either of you are going through, but you know that I'm here to lend a shoulder or an ear if you need." Ginny smiled warmly at Blaise, before leaning over and giving Draco a kiss. With that, she stood and walked quietly out of the clearing.

"You didn't fool her, Blaise."

"Pardon?"

"She knows you didn't answer her question. She's not that dense, trust me. I've tried that trick on her before. It never works." Draco's smirk melted into a small smile, albeit a sad one.

"What am I supposed to tell her? That I'm an absolute wreck and I'm liable to throw myself off the roof at any given moment, so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave me alone for too long? Oh yeah, that'd go over really well."

"Yes, that is exactly what you tell her. You'd be surprised by her reaction. She'd probably tell you to make sure you steer clear of the garden because Molly would have your head if you got blood on her roses." Draco raked his hands through his hair. "If we're going to do this, you two are going to have to learn to trust each other. It's not going to work if you don't."

"You know as well as I do that I'm not quick to trust."

"Regardless, you're going to have to trust her. Just rely on the fact that I would trust Ginny with my life, hell, I'd trust Ginny with _your _life, and that's definitely saying something. I know it's going to take a while, but just try." Draco smirked. "In the heat of battle or whatever it is we're getting ourselves into, you're not going to be able to second-guess her, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, always a smart-ass, Malfoy."

"Until my dying day."

"Which hopefully, isn't in the near future."

"Indeed."

** … … … **

"Absolutely not!" Molly roared.

"Mum, please. I –"

"No! Don't you even say a word! How dare you even ask me such a thing!"

"Mrs. Weasley." All eyes turned to Snape. "While you are Ginevra's mother, I must tell you that this is not your decision. The choice belongs, completely and totally, to Ginevra and Draco. I believe Ginevra worded things wrong; she was not asking for your permission regarding her decision, she was simply informing you of it." Several mouths dropped open.

Without another word, Molly Weasley stood up and stormed out of the room, running up to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later, the family heard the unmistakably sound of crying.

"Severus that was _not_ the best course of action," Draco stated through gritted teeth.

"I don't really care, Draco." Professor Snape turned to look at the rest of the Weasley family – including Harry and Hermione. "All of you need to understand that this decision belongs to Ginevra and Draco alone. You cannot possibly choose for them when they are the ones that are going to be there, not you."

Professor Snape turned back to Draco, Ginny, and Blaise, who were all seated on the loveseat. "I have begun making arrangements. I feel that it would be best if Blaise were to join you after the school year had begun. It will solidify your story that you had not seen him during the summer, but were able to bring him back to the … 'right' way of thinking once you saw him at school again. I will return in three days to collect you. Please make sure that you are ready to leave when I arrive. Blaise will stay here, with the Weasleys, until school resumes in September. I will be able to bring a small number of correspondents back and forth for the two of you to communicate with Blaise and the Weasley family. But I would request that you keep it to a minimum, so clear up any unfinished business here, _before_ you leave in three days time. You will not need to bring anything with you except your wands. Draco, your old wardrobe will be returned to you and Ginevra, a new wardrobe will be provided for you as soon as you arrive, I assume. Try and get some rest, you will need all the strength – mentally and physically – you can manage. Your induction will not be easy or swift, by any means. But there will be people, namely myself, to help you along." Professor Snape nodded slightly, before turning back to the rest of the family. "I trust that none of you will attempt to hinder or discourage them." Seconds later, there was a soft 'POP!' and Professor Snape was gone.

Then, all eyes – except those of Blaise, Ginny, and Charlie – turned to Draco, fixing him with intent glares, most likely assuming that Draco had her under the Imperious or some other outlandish idea. Ron was the first to break the silence. "Ginny, I –"

"Hold on for one moment Weasley. I'll be out of here in a few seconds and then you can rant all you want about how I've got Ginny under mind control or some other shit." Draco leaned over, gave Ginny a sweet, lingering kiss, before standing up and walking out of the room. They all flinched as they heard his door slam. Blaise soon followed suit, giving Ginny's shoulder a quick squeeze, before leaving the room.

"What are you _thinking_ Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"I can't believe you! You're not going!" the twins yelled simultaneously.

"Ginny, you can't honestly be thinking of doing this!" Bill asked, incredulously.

"Ginevra, let's be reasonable about this. Let's think things through!" Percy said, almost calmly.

"Ginny, you're not thinking clearly," Hermione stated.

"Please, don't put yourself through that again," Harry pleaded.

All of this was said at nearly the same time, in varying degrees of volume. Charlie remained silent, simply looking at his sister with an unreadable expression on his face. They all quieted when Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "Do we have to do this? Do we really? I mean, my mind's made up. You already heard Professor Snape. I just want to go crawl into bed and sleep for a week."

"That's not an option, Ginevra. How could you make a decision like this without talking to your mother and I first? Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be on your mother?" Ginny gaped at her father.

"Hard on Mum! Hard on _Mum_! Is Mum the one who was possessed by an evil wizard in her first year! Is Mum the one who has decided, for the good of the wizarding world, to go back and face the very man who possessed her! Is Mum the one who's boyfriend is currently being hunted by no less than hundreds of dark wizards! Is Mum the one who has been running herself ragged for the past weeks trying to make sure that everyone else is okay and everyone else is happy! Is Mum the one who hasn't had a moment's rest that isn't filled with either nightmares or hundreds of thoughts rolling around in her head! Is Mum the one who is facing all of this without the support and love of her family!" No one said a word. "NO, I didn't THINK so!"

Ginny met the eyes of every one of the people before her; Arthur, Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. The latter looked almost encouraging, while the rest gave her blank, hurt expressions. "The decision has already been made. I don't want to hear any of your drivel about how this is going to affect me or how _hard_ this is going to be. I've thought all of that through. I know what the repercussions of my decision will be."

Ginny looked down at her hands once again, smiling sadly as a single tear escaped from her eye. "You know, I always thought that I was so much luckier than Draco. Because I had family – real family, lots of family – that cared about me; that supported me. He doesn't. He's got Blaise, Professor Snape, and me. And none of us are even really related to him. That's it. But now, I'm starting to feel like he's the lucky one. I mean, yeah, he hasn't got very much family left, but at least his _family_ supports him. At least we stand behind him. He knows that he can always rely on us to back him up, to be there for him." She sighed, standing up and raising her eyes to meet her father's sad gaze. "I think I'd rather have a small family that supports and loves me unconditionally, than a huge family that can't see far enough past their own desires to realize that I'm doing what needs to be done." Several tears fell, as Ginevra Weasley walked out of the room.

**A/N:** Please don't get angry about Draco and Blaise "abandoning" Ginny to tell her family by herself. They both knew that none of the Weasleys were going to speak freely with them there, so they HAD to leave. Sorry again for my abysmal mood and lack of updating. But please review anyways.


	12. Angel's Wings

**Chapter 12**

Draco growled when he heard a door slam and crying a moment later. He knew, by the footfall, that it was Ginny. And, he was fairly certain that her family was the reason she was now crying. He quickly got up and tiptoed down to her room. He could hear the muffled conversation of the Weasleys from the parlor, but couldn't understand what they were saying. He decided he didn't want to know anyways, and proceeded to Ginny's door.

"Gin?" He knocked softly. He heard her sniffle slightly and her sobs became slightly less frequent. "Can I come in?" After a moment's pause, he heard a small, affirmative noise and quickly entered the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

Ginny was sitting on her window seat, her knees pulled up in front of her. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were stained with tears, not to mention the steady stream of tears that was making its way down both of her cheeks. She made a valiant attempt at looking presentable when Draco came in – smoothing down her hair, straightening her clothes, wiping her cheeks – but the tears returned soon enough. She turned towards to the window, in and effort to hide her tear-stained face from Draco.

"Ginny …" She looked back at him; there was something in her eyes that was pleading with him. Pleading for him to hold her, comfort her; tell her that everything was going to be okay. Catching and recognizing the glint in her eyes, Draco quickly strode over to the window seat, sitting down next to her. "What happened?" Draco silently cursed himself. She wouldn't want to explain to him what had happened … he was such an idiot.

But Ginny just smiled a sad smile and taking both of his hands in her own. Suddenly, Draco didn't feel so much like an idiot anymore. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Draco."

"Like hell. Stop trying to protect me, Ginny. Tell me what happened." Draco reached up to cup her face as her bottom lip started to tremble. She put her hands over his and turned her head slightly to kiss his palm.

She started to speak in a shaking voice. "They're not happy with me, to say the least. They don't want me to go. They think I'm making a huge mistake and probably think that I should just let you go off on your own and get yourself killed. Even Charlie wouldn't stand up for me. He just stood there, staring at me like I had grown another head." She took a deep breath and her voice became slightly steadier. "I don't understand why they can't see it."

"See what?"

"The fact that I'm in love with you and I couldn't let you go by yourself in a million years." Draco gave her a warm smile as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She gave him a watery smile, in turn, as she continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if they tied me down, just to keep me from leaving … they're so mad, especially my Mum and Dad."

"I'm so sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry about," she whispered, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"All of this is my fault. If it weren't for me –"

"Draco … I'm going to say this once and for all. I love you. I would rather deal with this – fighting with my family, and whatever else is going to come – and be able to be with you than to have never known you. I know you're going to say that life would have been better if I had never met you, but in all honesty, it wouldn't have been. I'll be happier with you, facing all of this _with_ you than I would be without you." Ginny took his head firmly between her hands and kissed him long and hard, leaving them both breathless. When she pulled back, Draco quickly pulled her onto his lap, gathering her up in his strong arms. 'This,' Ginny thought, 'this is the one place in all the world that I feel completely safe.'

Despite her overwhelming feelings of safety, Ginny couldn't help but think that this was as close to rock bottom as she had ever been, with the exception of first year, of course. Somewhere, in the dark recesses of her mind, she had this crazy idea that everything would turn out the way it did in all the books; she and Draco, having fallen in love, would live happily ever after. But it didn't. And she wasn't sure if it ever would. When they had started on this crazy journey of sorts, she had never, in a million years, imagined what she was getting herself into. Don't misunderstand; she loved Draco with every fiber of her being. But, in that moment, everything about life, excepting the fact that she was in Draco's arms, sucked.

Ginny snuggled closer to Draco as a few tears started to slowly slip out of her eyes. It had been a while since she let herself cry; the last day she saw Draco at the end of her fifth year, to be exact. But a few tears and two or three sniffles didn't really constitute crying. Draco hadn't wanted her to cry that day, as he said there was no reason to; they'd be seeing each other again soon enough and letters would suffice until then. Within moments, she was crying – really crying – into Draco's chest. He was rubbing her back soothingly; he knew she needed to cry, to just let things go.

Fate definitely had some interesting ideas on what to do with the lives of Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley. She had never really been kind to either of them, but then, in some stroke of tenderness, she had given them each other. As hard as it was to believe, that almost seemed to make up for everything else they had been dealt in life.

Draco wanted nothing more than to be rid of everything. He wanted to take Ginny and run away to some desert island, where no one – not Lucius, not Voldemort, not Ginny's family, not anyone – would bother them ever again. He vowed to himself, in that moment, that, regardless of his duties to the Order, he would never bow down to the man – the thing – that wanted Ginny's family and friends dead. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't give a rat's ass, anymore, what Lucius thought, or what Lucius wanted. All that mattered now was what _he_ wanted … no, all that mattered was what _Ginny _wanted.

Draco smiled ruefully as Ginny's tears continued to soak his shirt. In that moment, his hatred for her family rivaled his hatred for his own sorry excuse for a father. He didn't care that they were part of the reason he was alive at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to throttle the whole lot of them. Life, in general, was hard enough for Ginny right now, without her entire family being against her. Yet somehow, he was putting his life on the line for them and everyone else in the wizarding world. He knew why too … one word … Ginny. She would be utterly crushed if anything happened to her family.

It was another one of those things that Draco just didn't understand about Ginny. How she could love her family so much even after the way they treated her. He was no stranger to the fact that they didn't pay much attention to her until, on the rare occasion, she did something wrong.

Draco couldn't keep his mind off the fact that Ginny was crying her eyes out … all for him.

Draco thought back to a year ago. He never, in a million years, would have expected himself to be in this position. He never, in a million years, would have thought that he could be here, comforting her. He never was good at comforting people – he always said the wrong thing. But that was one of those things that Ginny had, inadvertently, taught him how to do. She taught him how to be gentle and caring. She taught him how to comfort people when they most needed it. She taught him how to control his temper. She taught him how to smile, really smile. Above all, she taught him how to love.

He grew up expecting to become the man his father was – cold, cruel, mean; the Malfoy standard to a T. But then, Ginny happened. He knew he could never go back to the way he used to be. It scared him, sometimes. Especially when he was faced with the possibility of losing Ginny. Sure, he could be the man he wanted to be for Ginny. But without Ginny what was the point in being that man?

It was just one more problem that reared its ugly head when he had agreed to join the Order.

Draco nearly laughed as he thought of what Lucius would say if he could see his son right now. But then, it suddenly struck Draco that he didn't care anymore. The only attention he ever gave to Lucius anymore was to make sure that Ginny was safe. When he was younger, he completely idolized his father, thinking him the greatest man to ever walk the earth. Now, Lucius could rot in hell for all Draco cared.

He hadn't really thought about it before now. For the majority of his 16 years, he had worried about what Lucius would say or what Lucius would do or what Lucius would think, subconsciously. Even a year ago, he hated Lucius, that was for sure, but Lucius' approval or disapproval was always there, in the back of his mind, making him rethink his decisions and actions. But now … now he didn't care. At all.

There were only three people that he truly cared about in the world anymore. Blaise, Severus, and Ginny. And he would die before he ever saw any of them harmed. He fully intended making Ginny his wife … assuming they survived this.

**A/N:** Because is ff DOT net being anal, I can't post the real version of this chapter, i.e. with the song lyrics. If you'd like to see the real version, email me. I'm sorry for the delay; my house is the site of WWIII right now. But please stick with me; I promise this will get finished. Review!


	13. What it's All About

**Chapter 13**

_This is rather angsty for me, folks, FYI._

"What have you done!"

"Shut up, Granger. Ginny's sleeping," Draco whispered harshly, closing the door of Ginny's room behind him. Standing in the hallway before him were Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Bill.

"We heard her crying. What did you do!" Ron didn't bother whispering.

Draco's jaw clenched as the muscle there started to tick. He reached out and grabbed Ron's arm, none-too-gently, and dragged him down the stairs to the living room. The rest followed quickly and, within moments, they were all standing in the parlor, giving Draco looks that could kill. "You're going to wake her up, you idiot! It's taken her hours to fall asleep and there's no way in hell I'm letting you wake her up now!"

"It's taken her hours to fall asleep because you did … something horrible that made her cry! So what did you do!" Had Draco not been blinded by his intense anger and hatred, he would have been afraid seeing the look that Bill was giving him.

Draco laughed bitterly. "You think _I_ did something! You think that her hysterics were caused by _me_! Wow … I knew you lot could be daft, but … I mean, come on Granger. You, at least, have got to have more brains than that!"

"Stop being a snarky bastard,"

"And explain yourself," the twins muttered darkly.

"You want to know why she's crying!"

"Yes!" the five yelled at once.

"Because her family doesn't support her decisions and she thinks she's lost your love. The best part is, she thinks she's lost your love because she's following her heart, for once. I've no idea _why_ she's in love with me! Hell, it would be better for her if she weren't. But the fact remains that she _is_ in love with me and I with her. You think yourself the perfect family, the family that puts my own to shame. Well you wanna know something? My family – my mother, Severus, Blaise – they would _never_ try to come between Ginny and I. Sure, she's a Gryffindor and they don't really have any reason to like her. But that doesn't matter because they know she makes me happy. They do what families are supposed to do; they put my happiness above their own prejudices. They're another thing I don't deserve in this life. But Ginny _does_ deserve a family like that! She deserves a family that will stand by her no matter what her decisions happen to be. You've hurt her. You think the Chamber was bad for her? Those were happy times compared to this. You need to get your priorities in order. This isn't about what _you_ want anymore. This is about what Ginny _has decided to do_." With that, Draco brushed past them and stormed upstairs, cursing under his breath. Moments later, they heard his mumbles stop and assumed he must have gone to bed.

Ron flopped down on the couch, scrubbing his face with his hands and trying, desperately to sort out his thoughts. He hated the fact that his baby sister was going off to Voldemort's home in a few days. He hated the fact that she was in love with Voldemort's heir. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do about any of it. He hated the fact that it was _him_ who made her happy. But most of all, he hated the fact that everything Draco had just said was completely and utterly true.

** … … … **

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Ginny her breakfast," Draco responded without a smidgeon of emotion in his voice. Without even looking up to see the confused look that Charlie was giving him, he turned and walked out of the kitchen, two heaping plates of eggs and bacon in his hands.

"So she's not even eating with us anymore?" Ron cried indignantly.

"Are you really surprised, Ron? I mean, after the way you all acted, I can't really say that I disagree with her." Harry didn't miss the glare that both of his best friends sent him from across the table.

"Wow … for once, Potter, I actually agree with you. That said, I think I'm going to join Ginny and Draco for breakfast. I don't like to intrude on family arguments and I sense one coming on." Blaise would have smiled cheekily before rushing out of the room, had nearly the entire Weasley family not sent him an intense glare.

"Turncoat," Fred muttered under his breath, just loud enough so that he was sure that Harry was able to hear him, studiously avoiding his mother's gaze. Despite the fact that she probably agreed with him, she would never condone cruelty.

"I know what you're thinking Fred … but it has nothing to do with my not wanting Ginny to be safe. I love Ginny like a sister; you know that. If it were up to me, she wouldn't be going anywhere, except maybe a safe house. But seeing as its not and, furthermore, seeing as she's going to be leaving in two days no matter what the hell I want or do, I figure that it's better to savor the little time we do have left. Rather than make her last few days hell and have her leave on a horrible note." Harry gave them all a rather pointed look, before storming out of the room, heading towards the backyard to take a long walk.

The Weasley family – plus Hermione and minus Ginny – sat in silence for a few moments, letting Harry's words sink in. They all knew he was right. But next to red hair and freckles, stubbornness is the most prominent Weasley trait. It wasn't likely that any of them were going to back down any time soon, except for, perhaps, the two redheads that quickly exited the dining room in favor of the solace of their own rooms.

** … … … **

"Thank you," Ginny said in a small voice as Draco handed her a plate. With practiced technique, she began to push the food around the plate in such a way that Draco didn't really notice that she wasn't eating much. Draco stared down at his plate for a moment, after sitting down, and was about to say something, when Ginny held up her hand to silence him. "If you tell me that you're sorry one more time I'm going to hex you." She smiled warmly at him, taking his hand in her own and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"You do realize that you're going to have to face them sooner or later?"

"No, actually … I may not. They may be stubborn, but I'm just as stubborn as they are. If they want to come and talk to me within the next two days, then I'll be happy to talk to them. If not …" Ginny sniffed slightly and shifted uncomfortably on the window seat, where she was sitting. When she began speaking again, her voice contained a renewed sense of determination … or was it stubbornness? "If not, then it's not my problem."

"Ginny—" Draco was cut off by an all too familiar voice at the door.

"Mind if I join you lot?"

"Of course, Blaise," Ginny answered hurriedly, unbelievably happy to be off that subject, for the moment at least.

"What's wrong with the breakfast table, Blaise?" Draco asked, completely good-naturedly, as Blaise sat down on the bed across from Ginny, next to Draco. To anyone else, it would have sounded like Draco was being mean, but Blaise knew him well enough to know that he was just being curious.

"I don't really fancy being melted by the glares of the entire Weasley family, thanks."

"Oh, Blaise … I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ginny. It probably wasn't helped by the fact that I … well let's just say that I didn't really help the situation." Blaise took a few bites of sausage before continuing, "But I don't really feel all that badly about it. I mean, they can't even accept the man you're in love with, so, being only an acquaintance of yours; in all honesty, I don't feel all that excluded or whatever. Besides, your family needs to sort … or shout things out without me there; I didn't want to intrude."

"What? Do you two have the same vocabulary or something! God forbid you actually listen to what I tell you once in a while." Draco and Blaise almost thought Ginny was being serious until they looked up and saw the ghost of a smile that flitted across her lips. "Draco said the exact same thing; 'I don't want to intrude on your family'," she imitated, lowering her voice. "How many times do I have to say it before you two understand that you're not intruding on anyone! Anyways, you're not 'just an acquaintance', Blaise. You're practically Draco's brother, or so I hear from him. And even if you were, that wouldn't give my family the excuse to be so … so completely … so … well asinine! If they weren't so bloody stubborn, then maybe the entire situation wouldn't be so god damn fucked up! You'd think they'd have more bloody maturity than that! Stupid arseholes."

Draco and Blaise were only able to hold down their laughter for a moment or two. "You never fail to surprise me, Gin," Draco stated softly through his chuckles, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss it affectionately.

"Wow … you ever would have thought that the baby Weasley, a perfect Gryffindor would have a mouth like a sailor!"

**A/N:** I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for not posting this sooner. But I've been a bit discouraged with writing lately … my dad has recently told me that becoming a writer is the last career he wants me to pursue, so needless to say … But it's up now and that's all that matters. Please review!

_I've started another story, which I am co-writing with 'surely not i'. You can view all of our co-written stories by looking at our profile page. Our shared pen name is "Ebony Secrets". Please do check it out; it would mean a lot to me. _


End file.
